Goode Academy
by LostHeroGuide
Summary: Highschool AU with all the RR characters. Annabeth returns from San Francisco, and Percy wants to still be friends. She still doesn't know what she wants, but our Favorite Seaweed Brain is not going to give up... Mostly K , but might be a little T, I'll warn you guys when that happens.
1. Goode Academy

**Hey, guys. First Fanfiction ever, and I can't wait to get started! Read and Review, because I'm sure that you guys could help! Thanks a bunch!**

**-LostHeroGuide :)**

**Percy:**

_She was at my house, in my room, crying. She'd just told me the news._

_"You're leaving?" I said, too shocked to comprehend what I was hearing. "Tomorrow?"_

_She cried a little harder and I hugged her. She hugged back like I was going to leave her._

The alarm clock went off, shocking me back into reality. I quickly hit the snooze, careful not to smash it to pieces. For those who don't know me, I am NOT a morning person.

I carefully got out of bed, hoping to take a quick shower and just avoid mom and Paul all together. I had even laid my clothes out the night beforehand. I put on the blue V-neck and black jeans silently, grabbing my leather jacket and prayed that my parents would sleep in.

Of course, I don't get that lucky.

I was shoving a handful of pens into my backpack, a tangerine between my teeth when I heard the camera go off and saw the flash.

"Mom!" I complained. She was standing in the doorway of my room, smiling slightly. She recently decided to document any important moments in my life. It was usually embarrassing.

Let's just say she had a lot of potential blackmail if she ever needed it.

She put the camera down on my dresser, pulling out the drawers and helping me pack. I really shouldn't complain. Compared to most parents, she wasn't that bad.

"Percy, you told me you were already packed last night." She said, sighing for effect. I quickly walked over to help her.

"It's alright. I can handle packing for myself." I said. "Go back to sleep."

She looked up at me and I was surprised to see just how tall I've grown. She was a few inches shorter than me now. "I'm going to make breakfast" she decided.

I raised my eyebrows. "Blue pancakes?" I asked, almost pleading. She smiled again, heading for the kitchen. I guess I wouldn't need the tangerine after all.

I was finished packing when I smelt breakfast. I heard my stomach growling and ran into the kitchen. My mom had already put out a plate of my favorite food. We've had a long running joke about it since my ex-stepdad said it wasn't possible to have blue food.

My mom doesn't like when people say stuff about things being impossible. If I could get into Goode Academy, food can be blue.

I must've not have eaten with much enthusiasm because she put on a worried expression. "What's wrong honey?" She asked.

I shrugged, careful to look indifferent. Of course that didn't work either. Her worried expression deepened. I sighed.

"I'm just gonna miss you, mom." I admitted. Her expression softened and I walked over for a hug. She held me close and I heard her sniffle a little. I pulled away from her to see a tear leaving her eye. Now it was my turn to put on a worried expression. "Are you sure I should go? I could go to a closer school, mom." I offered.

She shook her head, wiping away the tear. "I'm just so excited that you're able to actually go again." She said. I knew what she meant. After last years incident, we were unsure if they would let me go again. Goode was a really good school just outside Manhattan. It was a little far, but if I was ever in trouble I knew I could be home in a few hours.

By now I saw Paul coming behind my mom. I went back to my room and got my bags ready. I was Paul's first day, too. "Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded, not trusting my voice. If I tried to speak I knew my voice would crack.

My mom gave me a final hug goodbye and I got into my Charger. Thanks to Leo, it was finally done just in time for school. The paint was black with blue racing stripes. Paul was in his car ahead of me and I waved to my mom. She was at her bedroom window and waved back. I had to bite back a smile. As bad as leaving my mom alone until thanksgiving, I was eager to see my old friends again.

It took us four hours to get to the Academy. Some crazy people decided to try and take on a mounted police officer in the middle of the rode. I hope that when I got into college I wouldn't be that dumb. My cousin, Thalia, says that I'd be dumber, but what does she know?

I picked her, Jason, Piper, and Leo up from her apartment. She slid into the seat next to mine, looking at me with her startling electric blue eyes. "Percy, what are you _wearing?" _

I frowned slightly, looking down at my clothes. I never really put much effort into my appearance, so she was probably wondering what I was doing wearing what I was. "I thought I might try something new." I said.

She smiled at me. For one of the only punk kids at school, she wasn't all that scary. "it suites you." She said.

I smiled at her. "Thanks." She punched my arm playfully. "Yeah yeah don't go getting a bigger head Kelp face." She said. I groaned.

"Would you please stop calling me that." I asked. I hated that name so much. This time when she smiled, it wasn't so friendly. "Can't let you get too big a head." She replied. We drove a little longer with Leo telling corny jokes. After a while she did ask me about my summer.

"Did you even try to talk to her again?" She asked. I sighed. "Thalia, I really doubt that she wants to make up. You know I've tried." I said. She was going to bring her up again, so I countered. "How's Nico?" I asked.

I didn't realize what sore subject that was. I instantly regretted asking. She gave me the death glare. "That," she said. "Is none of your business." She said. I winced at her words. Nico was my roommate along with my best friend Grover. It took a lot of convincing but I got him and Thalia to go on a date. It seemed to work because they started dating by the end of the year.

I didn't push my luck with her. Instead I asked Jason and Piper how they were doing. I heard that theyed been going out. "We're good." Jason said. He had his arm around her shoulder and was playing with a feather in her hair. "Yeah" she confirmed, leaning closer into his chest. "I think I'll sleep until we're there, k?" She asked Jason. He nodded and kissed her before she closed her eyes.

Leo, of course, took advantage of the situation. "Okay, where is my shaving cream?" He asked grinning. I frowned at him. There are two uses for shaving cream and Leo couldn't grow facial hair to save his life. "You're in my car, you follow my rules." I said.

He shrugged lifting his hands in a 'I give up' guesture. He didn't stop smiling though.

When we finally pulled in front of the first girls dorm Thalia and Piper both got out. Thalia was still giving me the death glare when I pulled away. Did I mention that she could turn Medusa to stone the way she glared?

I pulled up to the first guys dorm and Jason and Leo both thanked me for the ride. Leo had found the shaving cream and proceeded to smear it all over Jason's face. I pulled my car into the parking space and took my stuff to my dorm. I found it empty still so I immediately claimed the separate bedroom. I didn't want to deal with Nico if he showed up in a bad mood. His death glare was almost as bad as Thalia's. Almost.

When I finished unpacking I locked the door and laid on my bed. I was exhausted and it wasn't even noon. I felt myself drift off to sleep before I could get back up.

_"So you gonna miss me Wise Girl?" I asked. She let out an exaggerated sigh. We were still sitting on the fire escape, our legs dangling. She had blonde curls that went with her eyes really well. She looked at me in fake annoyance. "Seaweed Brain, you are such an idiot." She muttered. "Of course I'll miss you." She said. Me and her always liked hanging out on the fire escape. I sat there just looking at her. I wanted to remember what she look like before she had to leave._

_"What do you think San Francisco is going to be like?" I asked. She shrugged. She didn't seem to want to shatter the silence either. After a while she answered. "Can't be that fun if I have to leave all you guys."_

_I looked over at her I noticed for the first time that she had a worry in her eyes. I tried to cheer her up. "Yeah, I am kind of awesome." I said completely poker-faced. She smacked my arm, laughing. I liked it when she laughed. When she first told him she had to leave she had been crying. I'd take laughing over crying any day._

_"Really Annabeth, I'm gonna miss you." I said. She leaned onto my chest slightly. She wrapped my arms around her, surprised. I'd never held her before. I placed my chin on her head, smelling her lemon shampoo. Everything was perfect._

_Of course I ruined it._


	2. Who's Goode?

**Hey, I got a private message. Guess that means I've gotta fan. Time to post another chapter. In case you're wondering, I've written almost all of this story, I just want to do something to build drama. I'm making a promise to finish this story, and then I'll start another, but only by popular vote. I want to get some followers before that. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Percy Jackson, just the story I've written. Please, don't remind me!**

_Previous Chapter:_

_Percy's going back to Goode Academy and is looking forward to seeing his old friends, but what about old enemies?_

**Percy:**

I woke with a start, feeling someone pushing me. When I looked up I saw a tangled mess of black, shaggy hair and eyes that look both crazy and tired at the same time.

"Nico." I said, pulling him into a tight embrace. He embraced a little less enthusiastically.

"Yeah, good to see you Perce." He grunted. He leaned on the wall opposite the bed, like he wanted to avoid any light and let the shadows swallow him.

If you can't tell already, Nico isn't the happiest guy. That didn't stop Me from grilling him about his summer. Him and his sister Bianca Di Angelo had gone to Italy with their mother and I wouldn't stop asking questions. I'm one of the few people Nico considered a friend.

Finally I got to the big question. "What happened to you and Thalia?"

Before Nico could answer another figure appeared in the doorway. "What about Thalia?" Grover asked. Percy nearly tackled the poor kid. He had a bad leg and walked with a limp most of the time. His wispy goatee had grown just a little longer and he was wearing a national parks shirt. His rasta cap was tilted at a lopsided angle.

Nico's glare softened, the closest thing to a smile he had. "All this positive emotion is getting on my nerves." He grumbled, leaving Grover and me alone.

"Did you make up with her yet?" He asked me. I groaned, planting myself face first on the bed. "That bad, huh?" He asked. I got back up and left my room. Our dorms here are huge. We had a mini kitchen and a small room for TV. The bedrooms and bathroom jutted out of it.

I pulled out a coke from the fridge. I knew that everyone would ask, but I still didn't like it. No one respects my privacy on the subject of _her._

"Dude, I've tried it all. I've texted her a thousand times, I've apologized so much. I just want to get past that one moment." I said, taking a sip from the coke. I plopped down on the sofa and put my hands on my face. "Four years, and she's _still holding a grudge._"

Grover sat next to me with a ginger ale in his hands. "Listen, me and Juniper are heading to the club signup. Do you still wanna go?" He asked. "Yeah, just finish unpacking first." I said. We didn't really talk until him and Nico finished packing. We all walked down together and met up with Leo and Jason. Thalia was avoiding Nico and Piper had stayed behind. She was already on the soccer team.

"So what are you joining?" Jason asked Nico.

He shrugged. "I'm actually going to try and see Thalia." He said. No one had any comment after that.

Then I felt an arm wrapped around my chest. "Oh, you got taller since last year." Said a girls voice. I unwrapped the arm and turned. Yep. Drew and the popular clique. Gods, they were annoying.

She kept smiling at him playfully as Percy shoved his fist into his pockets. He did not want to deal with this right now. He walked away quickly with Grover and the others trailing behind, leaving those animals wearing makeup in the dust. He'd sign up for swim and basketball, then leave.

**Annabeth:**

_She knew that it would be weird, but she really wanted to go before she had to leave. Now they were there, looking up at the mansion in front of them. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked me. He looked cute when he was worried. His eyebrows scrunched together and he looked really out of place._

_"Yeah, but we've got to be quick, okay?" I asked. It'd been a while, but me and Rachel were friends. She was at home and I wanted to see her before I had to leave for California._

_He knocked on the door and we heard some footsteps. Then the door opened and Rachel's mom was standing in front of us. "Who are you?" She asked us. Then she noticed Percy. "Oh, good! Rachel has been dying to see you!" She said. I had a feeling that she was talking more to Percy than me. I raised my eyebrow at him to glare. He raised his arms in a I-didn't-do-anything-wrong look._

_When we went inside I couldn't help but love her house. I really want to be an architect one day and her house was so inspirational for me. I used to hang out all the time here and then she stopped calling me. _

_I had to drag Percy up to her room. We had been inseparable since I learned I was leaving. He took his time like he was in a minefield and trying to not take a wrong step. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I reached over to the alarm, smacking it before my parents heard it. Today is the last day I'll have to see them till Thanksgiving, and the sooner I leave, the better. I took a shower so quick that I was barely wet. My clothes were already laid out last night, no thanks to my family. I was dressed and ready to leave after ten minutes. Wow, a new record.

I snuck down to the kitchen of our apartment, trying desperately not to be noticed. _Maybe I'm actually going to get away with it. _I thought. The kitchen light turned on and my stepmom walked out. I guess I thought too soon.

She didn't even try to hide a sour expression on her face as I snatched a banana away from the kitchen counter. "Why are you still here?" She asked. Did I mention that I cannot stand that woman? She's made it her personal mission to ruin my life. "I'm leaving now." I grumbled. I reached for the doorknob when I felt the hand grip my shoulder more firmly than necessary.

She was behind me but I didn't bother to turn around. She spoke again. "When did you get permission to leave the house?" I'm glad she couldn't see my hands because they were fists. "And look at me when I speak to you." She ordered. This time I did turn around. My face must've been really intimidating because she backed up a step.

I knew not to argue with her. I'd just be grounded when I got home. I still probably would be anyway, but I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of actually having a reason. Instead I faced her. "May I please go to school mom?" I asked. She doesn't like that I call her mom. She gave me a sharp nod and shooed me out the door. It was like I was one of the stray cats that come around our new apartment.

I packed myself into my car, an old Honda accord. It took a lot of time and effort, even driving across country, but now it was here in New York with me. I was grateful that I could actually drive around now. I had already packed my bags and was on the road, heading west. I was so excited when the school sent me the letter saying I could go. It was far from home and had it's own apartments.

Goode Academy. It was where I wanted to go before my dad took that stupid job in California. I had to stay with him and I had to leave. Not that I was too angry. Not after what had happened.

Perseus Jackson. Dang, I didn't dream about him since before the move. Is it because I'm back in New York? I heard he had an apartment with his parents just a few blocks away from my parents. I was tempted to go and see him, but my pride won't allow it. He is the biggest jerk on earth.

I turned up the radio listening to my music. There was some traffic ahead and some idiot in a Charger was trying to muscle his way through. Ha. His car _is_ a muscle car. I chuckled slightly at my own joke. After passing through traffic I got wrapped up in my own thoughts. Dangerous on the road, but I usually was okay.

There it was, just up ahead. I could already read the sign: **Goode Academy 'Home of the Olympians'**. I slowed down, glad that I had already copied my dorm room and schedule. School didn't start till tomorrow, so I'd just lay low for a while.

I parked and went into the building. I noticed a few girls on the elevator, but when I got in they didn't speak to me. I inwardly sighed. _Six years and I'm _still _the social outcast. _Not that I mind. When I got into my room, the door was already open, but no one had put their stuff in. Weird. I wasn't going to argue, though. Instead I took the separate bedroom. I didn't know who would be in the other one but I didn't care. I needed to study hard if I was going to get a high GPA. I _am _here on scholarship.

I was in my room, pinning up posters and hanging my billboard when someone knocked on my door. I went to the peephole and saw a little red headed girl outside. Normally I don't have anything to do with redheads (long story) but she looked lost. I opened the door. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She was skinny, maybe a little _to _skinny. Her lower lip was trembling. "Ella" She said, sticking her hand out to me. I gently shook it. She winced a little when we made contact. I realized that not only was her lip trembling, but everything else as well. Maybe she was cold? I was about to invite her in and offer my sweater when I saw someone rushing down the hallway.

He was huge and had really thick arms and tousled brown hair. His eyes were so familiar. Then I remembered where I'd seen them before and I stiffened. He didn't notice me but instead placed his huge hand on her shoulder. I thought she might explode, the way she was nervous just shaking my hand, but she visibly relaxed when he touched her. "Ella, we need to go back to your dorm and finish unpacking." He said. His calf brown eyes twinkled and his voice was calming, yet clumsy at the same time.

I shut the door silently on the two, but continued to watch through the peephole. Tyson. That was his name. How did I know that?

He's Percy's little brother.

I had to sit down on the couch and my hands were shaking. If his brother is here, he might be too. I'm the girl with the plan, but I can honestly say I did not plan for this. What do I do? think Wise Girl, think. I silently cursed myself for using his stupid nickname he gave me. How is it he still has his grip on me? I can't think about that. How do I avoid him.

_Food. No school cafeteria. Check your class roster. Transfer out of any he's in. Do not approach any of his friends. _I was just about to go buy enough ramen to last me the school year when the front door opened. I forgot I had roommates.

I straightened my hair, still in it's uncooperative curls, and stood up to face them. What I saw nearly made my heart stop. Thalia Grace, my best friend since forever, was walking through the door.

I'm not sure if you're familiar with the term 'fight or flight' but I am. I was in my own room with the door locked before I even knew it. I had to give myself a second to catch my breath. Thalia Grace was my roommate. Another thought entered my head. _Switch rooms._ \

I placed my head on the door, trying to hear what they were talking about.

"-Serious Piper! I'm not going down with you guys if Nico's gonna be there." Thalia said. I kind of wanted to say hi, but her and Percy are as thick as thieves. He'd know for sure if I said anything to her. I kept listening. "Just come with me and Jason then. It'll be fine. You don't even have to talk to him." The second voice reasoned. "He'll try and talk to me. Just go without me or else I'll throw away all the feathers you brought."

It seemed like a strange threat, but if this is Thalia, then it's got to mean something. Sure enough, there was the gasp. "You wouldn't dare, Grace. Otherwise I'll tell Nico where you're sleeping tonight." She said back. I tried to remember what Thalia's latest emails said. Yes, there was a Nico. Her first crush. Are they talking about him?

"McLean, if you tell Nico where I am, I will personally send you on a trip down to Hades." Thalia said. This time I had to hold back a laugh. Me and Percy had taken the greek class and came up with replacement- 'bad words'- that are parents didn't know about. Thalia must've gotten that from us.

Arg! I'm thinking of me and Percy as 'us' again! Someone kill me now!

I sat back on my bed, the two people finished bickering. I had knew it would be a while before I could go, so I pulled back the covers and tucked myself in. It wasn't long before I fell asleep.

_I was back at Rachel's place, sitting in her room. I don't know why, but she just won't talk to me. It's like I wasn't even there. She would only talk to Percy and when I spoke up, she'd glare at me. I had finally had enough. As much as I still wanted to be friends with her, I wasn't going to put up with this._

"_Percy, lets just go." I asked him. I swear he was about to argue, but then he saw the look in my eyes. Something about my eyes gets through all those layers of seaweed and he nodded. "Go ahead okay? I'm gonna talk with Rachel." He said, giving her a pointed glare. She seemed okay with the idea, so I began to walk to the door. I went to put on my coat when I realized it wasn't there. It must've been in Dare's room._

_Grumbling, still angry at the way she had treated me, I made my way back to her room. The door was closed but I swore it had been open before. When I opened the door, I saw him, lying on her bed, and she was on top of him, kissing passionately. I was frozen there for a good five seconds when I just ran back down to the door. I waited patiently, but I could feel the tears in my eyes._

_First she had insulted me and now she was stealing my best friend. Calm down, I kept telling myself. Calm down. I had to hold back a sob. When he was walking toward me he had my jacket in his hand and Rachel was giving him a weird look from her door. He was looking back so I couldn't see his face, but I thought I saw a smirk. Maybe I imagined it._

_Then we were walking back to my house, and I couldn't look at him. I didn't trust myself to not cry. When we were getting closer I finally mustered up my courage. "Percy, do you like Rachel?" I asked. I still wasn't looking at his face, but he answered almost automatically. "Yeah, shes nice. I bet that if we tried again, then she'd want to be your friend." He said. My heart nearly shattered, but I still didn't look at him._

"_Oh." Was all I could say. He took me to the door and right before I opened it, he took my hand and spun me around. Alarmed, I didn't know what he was doing. Then he kissed me._

_It was a small kiss, really. A peck on the cheek. That was all I could take. I slapped his face. Hard. He walked backwards, a really stunned expression on his face. Any other circumstance, then maybe I would've laughed. But not now. I put as much venom into my voice as possible, tears now freely going down my face. "Get away from me!" I yelled. He tried to…. well I don't know. Comfort me? No, I don't know. "You kissed Rachel." I said, just above a whisper. He literally stopped in his tracks._

"_You saw that?" He asked, not so surprised, more curious. "That was nothing Annabe-" He started to say. I didn't let him finish. I ran inside and slammed the door. My stepmom was in the kitchen and walked out with a big sneer on her face._

_I ran passed her and into my room, determined to just cry on my bed. When I got there my bed was already gone, packed away. I didn't have anywhere else to go so I just curled up and cried on my floor, almost glad we were moving._

I woke up from my nightmare, now realizing it was a dream. That didn't stop the tears. It wasn't the fact that he kissed her. It was the fact that he kissed me right after. I wished that I wasn't at Goode and maybe in some public school.

I was trying to keep it down, but then I heard a knock on my door. "Hey, are you okay in there?" I held back another sob. It was Thalia. I had to speak, but I used a fake voice, two octaves too high. "No, thank you."

Thalia didn't push too hard and a few minutes later the door opened. Not my door, but the one to our dorm. I got up, seizing my chance to leave before they noticed me. I went to my door, opening it slowly. I'd had practice at sneaky exits and I used those skills now. I reached the door and left, knowing full well my hair was still in a rats nest.

I was halfway down the hall, turning a corner when I bumped into someone. He was a little taller than me by about an inch. He had really shaggy black hair and was wearing an aviator jacket. His eyes were deeply etched, like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. His eyes were black and burned with intelligence, but also had a spark of… kindness? Friendliness? I don't know.

I was actually falling down and he caught me, righting me up. He looked down at me and spoke. "Sorry. I'm, uh, trying to go see someone." He said, running his hand through his hair. I didn't know why, but I spoke up, too. "Uh, it's okay. Here." I picked up something that had fallen from his pocket. It was a pair of skull earrings.

I didn't know how I knew, but this guy must've been Thalia's boyfriend. Nico. Then I stiffened. He must've known Percy. I shoved the earrings back into his hands and tried to hide my face under my hoodie and Yankees cap. I could feel his eyes drilling into my back, like he was trying to recall something.

I walked faster until I was out of the building and heading toward the administration. I was about to enter when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Annabeth?"

**So guys, I'll try to post twice a week, but you might as well expect once a week. Sometimes I'll get it in twice, so chill... Yeesh, you guys drive a hard bargain! **


	3. Annabeth Never Heard

**So, third chapters up. Fourth one is going up sometime next week. I think Thursdays or Wednesdays, but also Fridays. So help me decide! Review and Comment! I really do need the help... something exciting you wanna see happen. I've already got a few tricks up my sleeve for you guys... but still. I'd love the help. **

**LostHeroGuide :)**

**Percy:**

I had already finished signing up, but I just couldn't get into it. Sure, I was stoked for swim and basketball, but it was just too dismal. Nico had left, so I don't know why I felt that way. I decided that the lunchroom would be the best place to go, considering how I was feeling. Then maybe I'd go see Tyson. He was helping Ella unpack when my real dad dropped him off. I was always in a better mood when I met up with my baby brother.

When I had my tray in my hands and a very large piece of pizza on it, I saw that some of the others must've already got there. Hazel was reading a book while Frank, her best friend, was trying to arrange a deck of cards on the table. Mythomagic. Nico liked that game, too. Piper and Jason were eating but also stealing glances every once in a while like no one could see them. Kind of cute.

I sat next to Frank, just so I could eat in peace. Connor and Travis Stoll were still with Leo, so there was no way he was going to stay long. A prank was probably armed and readied for when I got back to our dorm. Better to wait for Grover to go in first. I had an hour to kill.

I was happily munching on my pizza when Nico returned, sitting across from Frank. "How did it go?" I asked. The glare wasn't so intense this time, but I still got it. "I gave her the earrings, but she wasn't really listening. She heard her roommate crying so she was going to try and cheer her up." He said.

"Who's her roommate? Anyone we know?" I asked. Nico shrugged, pulling a deck of cards from his backpack and setting up across from Frank. Then Nico surprised him. "Thalia actually was wondering if you would help her. After all, we still haven't seen _you _get a date yet." Nico said. I groaned, pushing my pizza away. I didn't have an appetite anymore. "Why does everyone think I need a date?"

Everyone on the table turned to me. It was kind of unsettling when they all said. "Because you do." I had to agree with them. Maybe if I had a friendship with someone like I had before with… No. I was perfectly content with staying the bachelor through high school. No matter how many years I go here, there was always those girls that wanted to date me. Thalia actually set me up with her friend, Lacy. One of Piper's crazy cousins. That ended with me sneaking out the bathroom window. If Nico hadn't been right outside the restaurant though, I'd still be stuck there.

I pulled out my chair, deciding that a prank by the Stolls was better than sitting here. I got up and walked out, heading toward the dorms. I saw Thalia heading toward the school cafe, but I didn't stop to chat. Instead I walked into the girls dorm, hoping no one would notice me. I checked the paper again. Yep. I was at the right address. I knocked twice.

When the door opened it was like getting attacked by a wall dressed in flannel. Tyson may have been my 'little' brother by age, but he was only in the eighth grade and was only an inch shorter than me. I felt the air get knocked right out of my lungs. "Okay, okay. Yeah, I missed you too big guy." I felt his grip lessen, if only a little. "Brother." He said. After putting me down, (He'd picked me up off the ground) I went in and helped unpack his girlfriend's stuff. Ella was a little odd. She was always really, really nervous. Tyson was the only person that could keep her calm besides Hazel. Thankfully her and Bianca Di Angelo were there to keep her safe.

"Ella made a friend today." She told me, handing me a feather. It was like she could pull those things out of thin air. Tyson nodded his head happily. "Who was it Ella?" I asked. Just to be polite. I was surprised by her answer. "Thalia's roommate. The other one." She said, breathing lightly in Tyson's arms. I knew what she must've been talking about the girl that had been crying.

"Do you know her name?" I asked. She shook her head like she was having a nervous tick. Her floral sundress waved hysterically as she put her whole body into the head shake. "Blonde and grey, blonde and grey." She said in a sing song voice. I frowned at that, trying to think. Blonde and grey. Strange colors that seemed to go together really well in my head. I shrugged it off. Thinking after dinner was bad for your mental health. Mind you, I made that saying myself.

After helping for what seemed like hours, I went and grabbed them a pizza from the pizzeria down the street. Tyson had most of it while Ella took a few bites. She doesn't like cheese much, but I grabbed some cinnamon sticks as well. When I left them, making Tyson promise he would go back to his room before lights out, I finally got back to my own dorm.

I crashed down on my bed, glad that I was back. No prank in my room, but I suspiciously heard voices in Grover and Nico's room. The Stolls were probably setting up something in there. It wasn't my place to ruin their fun so I let my eyes fall and drifted back into sleep.

_I was back in Rachel's room, waiting for Annabeth to get out of earshot. I quickly shut the door, turning to Rachel. "You really couldn't have just made up? She's trying to be your friend again, Rachel." I said accusingly. She just sighed, lying down on her bed. "The least you could do is try and be her friend again." I said, crossing my arms…. well, crossly. She sat back up._

"_Percy, do you remember what I asked for for my ninth birthday?" She asked semi-sweetly. I let out a huff. "Yes, I remember. And do you remember what I said to you?" I asked. She pouted a little. "I'll tell her I'm sorry and hug her goodbye if you do it Percy." She said. I still couldn't believe what she was asking. "No way, Red." I said, using the old nickname she'd given herself._

_She shrugged indifferently. "Fine, leave with your girlfriend and don't bother getting an apology." I'm sad to say that Red had to get her way. Annabeth's last day in New York could be good or bad depending on this one situation. I wanted today to be special for her. Rachel was willing to ruin that._

_So I kissed her. I didn't let it last long and I walked out of there with a promise that if I get her back into Red's room then there would be an apology and Annabeth's jacket in my hand. She'd left it in Red's room. As I was walking to her, I looked back at Rachel and saw her expression. Maybe she thought I'd confess some long speech about my undying love for her? I couldn't help but smirk. Dream on, Dare. Dream on._

_As I got back to Annabeth I put the jacket around her shoulders. I was going to suggest we go back to Rachel's room, but Annabeth walked away. I kept working up the courage to talk to her, but I never did. When I finally saw Annabeth's apartment she asked me if I liked Rachel._

_Now, I know what she meant now, but I didn't know then. I made the wrong choice and said the wrong things. Then I made the biggest, greatest mistake of my life. I kissed her._

_First off, it was great. Like, literally. Then she slapped me and confessed that she saw us kissing…. I walked home broken hearted. I tried to talk to her since, calling and texting when I finally got the number from Thalia. She never replied. Not once._

**Annabeth:**

I stiffened, but I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see his face. I didn't want to see any of their faces. I mean I still kept in touch with them, but they all were Percy's friends too. Instead he turned me around, and I was relieved to see such a familiar face, but also horrified. Grover wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I couldn't help but laugh and hug him back.

When he finally unwrapped his arms from around me he said exactly what I didn't want to hear him say. "Does Percy know you're here yet?"

My heart sank just a little, but Grover is like an emotion bloodhound. He WILL figure out the problem. His smile faded and he held me at arms length, sighing. "I won't tell him I saw you, okay? But you still owe me an explanation. Okay?" He asked. I kind of smiled and heard a little humph. Grover sheepishly turned to a girl in a green hoodie and blue jeans. She had impish features and was staring between me and Grover.

"Oh, Juniper." He started. He looked like he was going to continue, but then he looked at me. It took me a second to realize he was asking for permission. I gave him a half smile and nodded. Same old Grover. He started again. "Juniper, do you remember that girl that Percy, um, used to know?"

At this the girl, Juniper, seemed to realize who I was. She stared for a second before hugging me almost as hard as Grover had. I couldn't help but smile at that either. "It's nice to finally meet you, Annabeth." She said. "Grover and-" She was cut off by Grover. "-Thalia!" He yelled. Juniper jumped a little but then a silent warning seemed to pass between the two of them. "...yeah, Thalia. They've told me so much about you." She said cautiously. She was watching her words.

Grover cleared his throat again. "Hey honey? How bout you go ahead to the cafeteria without me, okay? I'll come back as soon as possible." He said. Juniper nodded and walked off without another word. Grover turned back to me. This time I hugged him first. "Grover….." I started. He pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Annabeth, do you mind if we go to my room? Just for a little while, so we can talk and no one…" he left it off at that. I nodded, suddenly feeling really exposed in the courtyard. Grover led me to his dorm, then he shut the door. "Okay, I want the story. Now." He said. I told him everything, from moving here to this morning. He listened impartially and at one point someone came inside. Grover went and checked on who it was and then shooed them away. When he came back in I tried hard not to laugh.

He was covered in silly string and smelled vaguely of fertilizer. "Stupid Stolls…." He muttered. I ended up telling Grover everything… except for my family…. and the reason I had moved back. No one could know why. After finishing someone else came into the dorm, but Grover didn't check this time. Now I was laid out on a bed with black sheets and he was sitting in a chair. Kind of like counseling. Or therapy.

Grover took ten minutes before he spoke. "So what are you going to do?" He asked. I sighed, so he spoke again. "Do you want my opinion? Tell Thalia and Percy. They are both dying to see you. He's sent you, like, four thousand I'm sorries!" He said. A fresh knot wound into my stomach. I really did not want to see Percy again. Whenever I think about him, and that _does not _happen too often, It never involved apologies. Mostly him being used as a punching bag.

"Have you even tried to speak with him?" Grover asked. I sighed again. "No. I'm not sorry. He kissed Rachel, and then he kissed me right after? I can't forgive that, Grover." I said. This time he was silent for a long time. When I had thought maybe he had fallen asleep, he spoke up. "You didn't listen to the full story, did you?" He asked me. This time I sat up to look at him. What was he talking about?

"You didn't." He said, awed. I legitimately did not know what he was talking about. "Annabeth, he sent you that full story and his explanation so many times… he mailed you, emailed, texted…. and you didn't read it? Not even once?"

"I didn't want an apology." I said roughly. This time he laughed. "Annabeth! He kissed Rachel for _you!_" He nearly yelled. I was so startled by the sudden change in volume, I rolled off the bed. He continued to laugh a bit longer. When I spoke, it was nearly a whisper. "What do you mean he kissed her for me?" I asked. I was so shocked.

He calmed down enough to give me a more serious face. "Annabeth, do you wanna ask me, or do you wanna ask them?" Grover pointed at the door. I looked back, startled by what I saw. Thalia, and the boy I saw in the hallway. Nico. They both came into the room, but not before Thalia tackle/hugged me. When I got up everyone was there, plus a few new faces. They all introduced themselves. Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, and Juniper (She'd told them). We all talked for an hour or two, just catching up. Then Thalia asked the question.

"You really don't know the story?" She asked. When I shook my head, it was Frank who spoke up. "Annabeth, when he first met me, like the first week, I heard your name mentioned. When I finally asked about it, I got the answer, piece by piece, after a full month." He said. "This story stuck with him since it happened, and he was so, so sorry he couldn't explain it to you when he had the chance."

I was really confused. How was it that he kissed her for me? When I finally voiced the question, it was Thalia who spoke up. "It's not our place, kiddo." She said, rubbing her hand in my hair. "You need _him _to tell it to you. That's how we got it, and thats how you have to get it now." She said. The others chorused their agreement.

Grover spoke up again. "Listen, uh, in case you didn't know….. Rachel is still here. She kind of never got over Percy and now… she has a personal vendetta against us and, now, you." He said. That didn't really surprise me too much. "I can handle it fine." I said, earning me a pat on the back from Thalia. "Yeah, I know. But she's got this boyfriend, Octavian, who is like a genius. I've seen kids get expelled for him, just so he owes them a favor." She said. I gulped down the fear in my stomach.

"I can handle it." I said again. Then I heard a door knob jiggle open, and there he was, standing in PJs and a white tee. His hair was sticking up in weird places, like a mismatched set of devil horns. He was holding a Panda pillow pet (I don't know why) and he was yawning. "Who can handle what? What are all you guys doing up here?" He asked. I held my breath. He hadn't seen me yet.

"Thalia, did you and Nico make up?" He asked suddenly. Then he saw Grover smiling and pointing at….. me. "Hey dude, does Hazel's hair look funny to you?" He frowned, his eyebrows scrunched together. "What are you talking ab-" He started to say. Then he saw me.

His jaw dropped and I swear I saw fear and joy flash in his eyes all at the same time. He was stuck there, rooted on the spot. I really don't know how it happened, but suddenly I was up and my arms were around him, just hugging him. He smelt like the ocean and his eyes, pleasantly confused and sea green. He didn't hug back, so I was worried. When I retreated a few steps his mind seemed to finally comprehend what had just happened. "How…..wh….tg…...ugh…." He said, all while looking at me. I turned around, looking at the rest of them gathered in the room. They were all smiling, except for Nico. He was snapping his fingers in front of Percy's face, trying to bring back his mind.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain." I said before walking over to the door. I left the room before I trusted myself to finally smile.

**So, good chapter? I thought that it might be. Just wait for next Wednesday... Or Thursday. Again, help me decide between those two days! Fridays are for sure, but I think you guys would like two chapters a week. I know I can keep up with that, so give me your opinion! Love you guys!**

**LostHeroGuide :)**


	4. King of the School

**Hey guys, so I got two reviews. First off, AB, you chose Wednesdays and I agree. However on occasion you might find a post on Thursdays, if I'm late. Second, to that one guy who said that this was awesome. I have to agree with you. **

**Now, I gots to get real with you guys. I love writing. Like, this is what I want to do. I used to go through all the communities and such, just reading a story, and then BAM! They didn't finish it. Who does that? You don't see Rick stopping in the middle of Blood Of Olympus and saying 'oh, I'm tired. Too much stuff to do. I'll see all of you in a few years. Or maybe I won't.' I mean, Rick can be cruel, but he isn't that bad. Just thought I'd bring that up, while also saying, no, ****_promising _****that I won't do that to you guys. Like, I've actually finished this story, and I'm copy-and-pasting onto here. I'm building drama and such. So, if you're like me and HATE when people stop writing in the middle of the story, then I'm saying that won't happen. I've also got another story I'm writing, plus I'm going to make a prequel and sequel to this story. I figure that I can ****rant**** on here for as long as I want, but I wouldn't do that to you guys. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter of the story, and please review. I'd love some help! The story might already be written, but I could change things around... but only if you guys tell me what you want!**

**Percy:**

To this day, I will never know exactly what happened. Just seeing her blonde hair, her grey eyes. It all clicked. That was why I liked those two colors together so much. Then she hugged me and…. woah. My brain, and all the seaweed in it, was instantaneously fried. all that was left was raw emotion. Joy, mostly.

When I finally realized she'd left Nico was standing beside me, snapping into my ear. I didn't register sound and then Thalia put her hand on my shoulder. It was like a thousand volts of electricity. "How you feeling, Perce?" She asked. I honestly could not describe it.

"I feel great." I said. Then everything went dark.

When I came out of it, Jason, Grover, Frank, and Nico were all trying to pick me up. I didn't actually try to stop it though. They were all muffling curses and someone stubbed their toe on the sofa. That was when I lost it and began to giggle. I don't _giggle. _When they realized I was awake all the girls started laughing and the guys dropped me back onto the floor. We all went to bed soon after, even though it was only 9:30. I didn't sleep at all. Every time I was on the verge of sleep, I remembered the hug.

It was warm. And….. her hair smelled like lemons. Yeah. Thats enough for me. I just needed to remember the feeling and _BOOM!_ I was so…. so…. I don't even know. It left me just so happy. Like maybe, just maybe, this was a first step? Could we ever be friends again? If I'm truly honest with myself I still have feelings for her, but… if all I could get was friendship, I would willingly take it. Like, right now.

And so, when school began tomorrow, I was still awake, humming happily. No tune, just humming. Nico found me hugging the Panda. He grunted. "Was it like this when you guys were still friends?" He asked. I actually felt a pang of guilt. I wanted to say yeah, but this was only what I partially felt like. She seemed nervous when she'd hugged me. Like she was holding back.

When I'd finally changed into a pair of jeans, a dark green shirt, and a pair of black converses, I felt exhausted. Doubt filled my mind. Did she really like me? I mean, did she just do that out of guilt? I finally asked Grover. What he said shocked me. "She really hasn't heard the whole story?" I said.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dude, I bet she regrets throwing away all those letters." He said. My mind was too far away to hear the joke. "So do I tell her?" I asked. Maybe staying away from dating had been a problem. Sixteen, and no way to tell what a girl wants. Grover reads expressions too well. "Don't worry. Dating is the same way. No, don't tell her. When she wants to know, she'll ask you." He reassured me. Great. Now I had to wait for her to come up with the plan.

When we went down to breakfast, I found out that everyone _but _Annabeth was there. At first I was worried, but then Thalia walked up to me. "Don't worry. She said she was going to come down late." The stabbing pain in my chest subsided. While I was eating, I noticed that we had filled up the whole table. Where would she sit? Then I noticed her standing away from us, awkwardly. I knew what had to be done.

I stood up and walked away. I knew she'd be a little confused, but I saw the knowing look on Thalia's face. She'd explain.

As I made my way through the halls, I noticed the one part of the school I still had not visited. The pool. I made my way there, glad that we had an hour or two before classes. Doing laps always calms me down. Jason has always been the basketball star, but I take the crown when it comes to swim team. When I'm in the water, I am invincible.

I don't know how long she was standing there, but I knew that she was. I had to bottle up my fury. Of all the days, now? I didn't let her get to me. I continued to do laps until the clock said I had fifteen minutes to get to class. I got out of the pool and approached her.

Nancy Bobofit. She'd harassed me and Grover with the help of Matt Sloan. Pretty ingenious, having her tell her version after all was done. We'd be beaten up, and then still get detention. Nico had come along and the bullies saw that he really didn't care. He'd go down fighting every time. Now, they mostly ran operations for Octavian and Rachel. Kind of like pigeons.

"What do you want, Nancy?" I asked, still toweling myself off. She had her arms crossed over her t-shirt. She smirked at me. Uh-oh. "We heard your girlfriend finally came back to you. What's it been, three years?" I would've corrected her and said four, but that wouldn't have been a good idea. Instead I played it off. "Rachel's not to happy about that." She said. "And when Rachel isn't happy, neither is Octavian."

This time I smiled my if-you-know-what's-good-for-you-you-better-run-now look. She wasn't phased, sadly. Instead I left her there, walking back toward the locker room. The whole time I had one thing on my mind.

They are going after her now.

**Annabeth:**

I was in the lunch room and I saw him leave. It was a little disappointing, what he did. When I went to sit down thought, I saw that there was only one spot left. His. He'd given up his spot with all of his friends for me. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty. If my emotions were jumbled, his must've been pretty bad. I sat next to Thalia and we compared classes. I had a few with her, and a few with Percy.

When I decided to go to homeroom, the first thing I saw was Percy grab a hold of Thalia's shoulder. He said something to her and she paled, but only for a second. Percy looked at me with those sea green eyes and I saw what I thought was a warning. Something big was happening.

By the time I had thought of what it might be, I noticed that everyone was….. escorting me? They were like the secret service, all looking for what might be an attack.

When I got to homeroom, Thalia and Percy were both with me. He was sitting a little ways behind me with some very strange looking girl. She seemed very excited that Percy was next to her. He, on the other hand, was still looking at the door.

Thalia, who was sitting next to me, started talking. "So Miss Dodds is going to grill you when you come in, so just be ready. Do not say you are a friend of Percy's okay?" I frowned at her. "Why not?" This time Thalia smiled. "He's on her watch list. She'd give you detention just for mentioning his name." She was smiling at me, but I still caught that nervousness coming off of her.

"Okay, really. What's going on right now? You guys are doing something, and it's not funny." I said. Thalia was still looking at the door. "No. You're right. It's not funny at all." She said with the most serious expression that I've ever heard her use. Okay, now I was a bit scared.

Then I saw Thalia stiffen a bit. Someone had walked into the room and taken a seat, not even three desks away. I felt his eyes hit my back and I couldn't resist the challenge. I turned around and stared back. He looked so evil. It was like he really wanted to kill me. Now I knew that was crazy, I mean this is only high school. But the longer I stared, the more uncomfortable I got. That was supposed to be happening to him, not me.

He, however, was the one who looked away, but not in discomfort. He looked _bored_ of me. Like he'd gotten what he wanted. It sent a shiver down my spine. When I turned back to Thalia, she was texting someone. I didn't know who, but I didn't ask either. She looked up just in time to see Miss Dodds enter the class. I couldn't help but sigh in dread. Today was going to be a long day.

**Nico:**

Okay, so I don't know really how it happened, but me and Thalia aren't dating. I mean, I still want to be her boyfriend, but something happened. I still don't know for sure.

Anyway, when she asked me to make sure Annabeth would be okay in chemistry, I thought I could somehow make it up to her.

Octavian is popular, but for all the wrong reasons. He _buys _his popularity. He's got all the bullies on speed dial and I've seen some pretty nasty attacks on a few of the other students. Of course, I've heard the story about Annabeth, and I know that Percy wants her to be safe.

At first I didn't know what to think of her, but Percy still seems to like her. Oh, and she's Thalia's best friend. That helps.

So that's what I was thinking about when Joe Bob decided to come into class.

He's like a hit man for Octavian. He picks on, bullies, and fights anyone Octavian tells him to. I'm one of the few people he can't pick on. I sent him the death glare, a move that kind of amplifies my look. I wear all black for a reason.

He sat behind Annabeth, but she didn't seem to notice, or she didn't let him bother her. He was kind of uneasy about me, but otherwise he was smiling cruelly.

By the time class was over, I was a little uneasy. Not by JB, but her. I'm one of the only people in the school who doesn't take crap from any of the bullies, besides Thalia. But now I knew that Annabeth wouldn't either. No wonder Percy liked her. She was smart and kind, but had a secret fierceness. Like she might ripe his head off, but it would be an inconvenience.

I guess her and Thalia really are best friends.

I helped her get to third period and I passed her along to Percy and Bianca. Before I left, I couldn't help but give Percy a knowing smile, something I never do. For once, after putting him on hundreds of blind dates, he finally met someone he liked. As I was walking away, I still remember the blush on his cheeks.

**Annabeth:**

I still didn't understand why I needed escorts, so I pulled Percy aside. I saw him deep in thought, something I've noticed he only does when I'm around.

Looking at him, I'm still uncertain if I feel anything, like that. Do I like him? Focus Annabeth, you're getting off topic.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked a little forcefully. His face suddenly became a mask, void of any emotion. "What are you talking about?" Ugh. Typical Seaweed Brain answer. "Maybe the two punk kids guarding me in class? Or the wrestler with the steroid addiction? Maybe the fact Bianca is watching that group of girls over there?" I said pointing at them.

Percy's eyes flashed in alarm, trying to obstruct my view of the populars. One of them was giving me the evil eye while the other wouldn't look at me. I returned with my glare.

This time Percy grabbed me by my hand. I would've blushed a little, but I was too angry. It was when we were behind the bleachers that he looked at me. He looked exhausted, but also really worried about something. Could it be me?

"Annabeth, Rachel figured out you're going to Goode. She has a boyfriend who almost rules the school." I mentally cursed at myself for feeling so relieved Rachel liked someone else. "He's not going to make it easy on you. He kind of hates me, and Rachel still really hates you. We're protecting you because you're being stalked." He ended. He seemed real interested in the floor all of the sudden.

By the way he said stalked, I didn't think of a Justin Bieber fan girl. I thought he was trying to say I was being hunted. Like an animal. A part of me thought it was kind of sweet, the way he wanted to protect me. But I still punched his arm. If he knew anything about me, I hate people fighting my battles for me.

It didn't look like he was all that hurt, so I gave him my signature glare. He winced at that. "How dare you try to protect me." I said, still a little angry. He was still exhausted, but he smiled slightly. I punched him again, a little harder. "I'm not some princess stuck in a tower. I can fight my own battles." I said.

This time he just shrugged. "You've never seen Octavian. He's had kids _expelled_ Annabeth. We just want you to be safe." I wanted to be angry still, but I caught him stuttering when he said 'we'. He was trying to say 'I'. I softened up a bit, and this time I sighed before I spoke. "Percy, I really do appreciate it, but I've got face this one on my own." I said.

He looked back up at me, a grimace clearly stuck on his face. "You fight all of your battles alone, Wise Girl. Not this time. We're gonna make sure you don't get hurt." He said. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself as much as me. "We'll give you your space, but we are not letting you out of our sight. At least until Rachel and Octavian decide its not worth it." He said.

I kind of wanted to punch him again, but I decided he wouldn't care if I did. He'd still try and 'protect' me. "Fine." I said. He still looked exhausted, but he smiled a little.

Throughout the rest of P.E. I was stared at by the other girls in the room. Even a few of the boys joined in. They all seemed to be telling me something from _You're dead meat, _to _can I have your number?_ I might've just been me, but I think I saw Percy glaring at anyone giving me the former.

When it was over, Bianca and Percy 'escorted' me to the lunch room. Once again, we were at a table that was one seat short. Percy decided to go sit next to the Stolls. Whoever endures sitting next to Connor and Travis are okay in my book. Even as I sat down, Percy was spit taking his drink. They'd put something in his water already.

I looked back at the group I was still with. Thalia, Grover, Frank, Hazel, Juniper, Nico, and Bianca. They talked to me and I talked to them, and I was glad to see that we had some common interests. They were all really nice to me, and they seemed to like Percy…. I don't know why thats relevant, but his friends were always just the best people.

Anyway, after that I went and skipped tables, talking to people that I hadn't seen since I moved. Katie Gardner and Lou Ellen were both sitting next to the Stolls and I couldn't help but smirk. We always joked that they were the only ones that could keep those two reined in. They made cute couples. I saw Clovis, but like always I can't remember his last name and he's asleep. I saw my roommate, Piper, and her boyfriend Jason, Thalia's younger brother

.

That one kid, Leo Valdez, was sitting next to these huge kids. They look like they spent their free time in the gym or eating superheated metal. I recognized Bekendorf and Jake Mason. Silena was next to Bekendorf while Jake was trying to explain something to Leo. Another, larger girl was smacking Leo upside the head, so I left them be. I was scanning the rest of the lunch room when I saw what I'll call the 'popular table'.

I was surprised to see I knew some of them. Drew, that plastic cutout, was sitting next to Rachel, my arch enemy. I still can't forgive her for what may have happened between Percy and her. Next to him was a super scrawny kid with pale hair and a t-shirt with a teddy bear cut open on it. He was looking in my direction, and that was when I stiffened.

He was looking at me. He was trying to unravel my confidence with his stare, and I'll say it almost worked. He whisper to that one guy, JB. Now both of them were staring. I had to force myself to continue, crossing my arms. Sometimes just staring them down avoids confrontation, but like JB, Octavian was smirking. I didn't want to know what that meant, so I decided to go to the library. Rolling my eyes before leaving, I turned and made my way out of the hall.

I wish that I had accepted an escort this time. I wasn't even halfway down the hall when I felt a big hand land on my shoulder. Before I could react I was spun around and facing my attacker. I didn't know how he snuck up on me so quietly but I saw the way he was looking at me. He was smiling in a way that says I'm nothing. _As if._ I tried to get out of his grip, and then he grabbed down on my arm. I sent a warning his way in the form of a glare. His smile seemed to widen. "So you're the trouble. I didn't know trouble looked so-" I didn't let him finish. My foot came crashing down on his foot and he grunted out in pain. He did not let go. Instead he pushed me into a locker. Hard. Then he slapped me.

I don't deny I was scared. He smiled again and flashed me a grin that showed a chipped tooth. I tried to hold myself together, but then he started shouting insults. "You are nothing. Why Rachel even thinks you'd cause trouble, I don't know." He frowned slightly. "Not that pretty either. And she says that Percy liked you? I guess the two nerds together isn't that bad…" He went off. He got right in my face, hoping to get a reaction out of me. "Stupid blondes."

I do not take insults personally usually, but this was bad. I wanted to punch him, right then and there. But sadly I didn't get to. He was pulled back so fast he yelped. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whoever it was lead me away while I heard another punch land it's mark with a satisfying _WHOOMFF._

I was lead into a room just a little ways away when I felt myself get pulled into a hug. I didn't hug back, but I knew who it was. "C'mon Annabeth, don't take it personal. Matt is just another pawn. Not even one of his good looking ones." Thalia said. I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to say thanks, but instead I started to tear up. After a lot of heavy breathing, I controlled myself. I was not going to cry.

"Let's go to Greek, okay?" She began. I stopped her. "How about the library first, k? I needed a new book." I said. She smiled at me this time and I saw those electric blue eyes light up. Someone walked into the room.

"It's all done. I didn't even get to throw a punch." Nico said, kind of disappointed. I felt the same. Punching that kid was high on my to do list now. "Who was that anyway?" I asked. Thalia and Nico and I left the room and made our way to the library. "Matt Sloan." She said, trying to measure her words. I didn't speak again until after we got into the library. I couldn't help but laugh at Nico and Thalia's discomfort. This wasn't their natural surrounding. I was about to tell them they could leave until I saw two figures in the corner, reading.

Tyson and Ella really did look sweet together, and I'd have to ask Percy about that the next time I saw him. when I'd picked up a book I wandered over to them, sitting across from Tyson. He was always wearing sweats and flannel, and Ella had on another sundress. She looked happy reading and Tyson was fiddling with his watch. We didn't speak, but I think at one point I heard Ella whisper "friend." I just stayed by them and kept myself busy reading. Nico and Thalia both pulled out issues of magazines I've never heard of and dipped in with us. We stayed like that until the bell rang.

**Extra long, just for you guys! Yeah, the two who reviewed and the guy who follows me! I'll be posting the next chapter on Saturday, so tell your friends! Your pets! Don't tell your parents! This website is kinda sketchy! Also, regarding my new story, I'll post when I've gotten pretty far into this one, okay? You guys rock. Stay awesome!**


	5. Of Dogs and Swim meets

**Hey guys, so here's the next chapter! Yes, it's late. Sorry, I had previous engagements involving certain extra curricular activities. As for the story... I might only post on Wednesdays. Also, new stories! I've got a lot of ideas, and some are already committed to my Google Docs! I'm going to write them all the way, then I'll post! That way you guys don't have to worry if a story will stop in the middle like it so often does on FF. Anyways, you guys.**

**Trivia!**

**_Percy's Pegasus, and the names of his Pegasus's friends. (BotL)_**

**_Percy's first monster kill!_**

**The answers next time! Read and Review! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thalia:**

I really could not believe it when Annabeth, the girl with the plan, stormed out of the lunch room. I didn't see it happen but I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Percy looking at me. Then I registered that Annabeth wasn't with us. I grabbed Nico while he was playing Mythomagic with Frank and I heard them both protest. Ah, I love making sure things don't work out to well with Nico.

Percy lead us through the halls and I couldn't help but be impressed. He hasn't once been to the library, but he knew Annabeth would go there first. When we saw Matt with her… Percy jumped into action and I got her out of there. Nico stayed to help, but I doubt Percy would let him.

After lunch and visiting the Library I felt really relieved. Percy, Nico, Grover and I could all watch out for Annabeth in Greek. Why we all love that class, I don't know. It's kind of like a second language to me. Hmmmm…..

Anyway it was fourth period but fifth period for her that scared me. My 'friend' had said she'd look after her, but….. I just didn't know. Percy didn't like it, but it was the closest thing to a plan we had. Thank goodness Mr. Brunner is okay with the fact I nap during class. He doesn't always wake us up though…. but I couldn't complain. That was how I met Nico.

Anyway now that I had to be awake for Annabeth I couldn't help but see what was really going on. Between Percabeth, at least. Yes, I know. I hate shipping, but Silena had shipped them way before and I kind of got into it. They both kind of acknowledge each other, but she just didn't know what to do. He had confided in me that he still liked her, but that he wanted her to be okay with him before he tried to go anywhere more than friends. He made me swear not to tell anyone else.

Naturally, Nico and Silena were the first two I told.

They both agree with me. We're going to set them up and then sit back and watch. We don't know when, or where, or how, but… it'll all work out.

The bell shook me out of my daydreaming and both Percy and I took Annabeth to her next class. Would she be okay?... Yep. Here comes the cavalry now. I nodded to the girl ahead of the others but she gave me a slight frown. No, wait. She gave Percy a slight frown. I guess she should know, too. But not yet. No, not yet. If anyone had seen my smile just then, they would've ran away in fear. Oh, sometimes it's so good to be bad.

**Annabeth:**

I was happy that Percy sat next to me in fourth period and I'd gotten to talk to him about Tyson. It wasn't that big a talk. He explained how he found her outside his dad's house in Miami. She was sad and scared and he had taken her in. She was like an adopted family member, but Tyson really liked her. I'm sure Ella felt the same way.

Anyway, when Greek ended I had Architecture and I knew no one else had it with me. I kind of wanted to see Matt or JB again, for a round two. No such luck. I got the red haired devil herself. "Hey Annie." Said Rachel, giving me that evil smile. I didn't even look at her, instead keeping my head in my book. "I heard that Matt talked to you. Didn't go so well? Too bad." She said. Rachel still knows how to get to me, but I didn't have time to speak to her.

"Are you Annabeth Chase?"

I did look up at this girl. She had a long braid in her hair and she was wearing a silver jacket. In fact, the six girls behind her were wearing those, too. I nodded my head and she instantly sat next to me, followed by the other six, all forming a protective ring around my desk. For once, I couldn't help but smile a bit. He was still a Seaweed Brain, but at least he didn't let me forget I wasn't alone.

Zoe Nightshade was really nice, but had a cold steel behind her voice. She spoke with me often and I learned they were all in the archery club. They made sure that I didn't get picked on and they were good. I was approached by one kid, but Zoe just gave him a quick glance and he did a full 180. Architecture was going to be a good class after all.

**Annabeth:**

I still didn't trust Percy. The hug was just to get rid of the tension, I swear. I stayed distant from him for a full week, not even letting him escort me. I thought I'd give him some distance and wait it all out. Thalia was horrible at supporting me in my decision. No, she said I was overreacting.

I didn't ask Percy for the full story, and I avoided him. It was working perfectly. Then I had the incident.

It was math. We were talking about perfect roots and I was trying to ignore the brute sitting next to me. Joe Bob had noticed the seat Thalia usually took was open (she was sick in her dorm) so he filled it in. When Percy walked in, he looked at Joe Bob like he'd slapped his mom. Percy loves his mom.

He took his regular seat a few rows behind with that Lacy girl. She was fawning over him, but his eyes were on Joe. I didn't let the bully get to me.

Then he took things too far. He stole my notes, homework, backpack. I tried to get them back, but he held them at arms length. When I reached over to get them, he _kissed me._ A few of the boys bust up laughing and the girls all have me horrible looks. Like it was my idea for him to kiss me.

He put his hand around me and one of the girls beside me said a four letter word describing what her opinion of me was. Now everyone was laughing. I felt my face go red and he spoke to me. "Gonna cry, little girl? Am I that scary?"

My hand shot up but Miss Dodds ignored me. More laughter. I couldn't stand it. I ran out of the class. When I made it to the bathroom, there were girls there. Rachel's friends, cameras at the ready. They nearly got a picture of me, but something blocked them.

Percy was next to me, just running his hand up and down my arm. He made sure they couldn't get a good picture and walked me back to my dorm. He muttered some words of encouragement, but kept his distance. When we got back to my dorm, I turned back to see him one last time. "I'm sorry, Percy."

He gave me as short nod. "Annabeth, I'm sorry they did that. I should've..." He trailed off, his fist clenched at his side. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

With a sickening shock, I realized he was afraid. Afraid that by protecting me, he might've just ruined what little bridge he'd been building to get back to me. I softened, realizing he was still scared of me.

After that incident I started treating him like a friend. I didn't know if we'd ever have what we once had, but I was hopeful. How long could it take, really, to be friends with him again?

**Percy:**

Three months. Thats how long it took till my breath that I'd been holding was let out. I was so happy. Not a single ounce of bullying thrown Annabeth's direction after the Joe Bob incident. the Hunters were nice enough to watch her but I always made sure she got back to her dorm okay. she didn't complain, but if she had I would've still done it. It's my fault she's being attacked after all.

Okay, confusing but true. Rachel has this belief that I'll suddenly 'come to my senses' and try to win her back. She doesn't want anyone in the way for when that happens, so Annabeth had to go. She still believes I have a crush on her. Isn't that crazy?

No. It's not. As much as I want to, I can't stop loving her. She was always my best friend growing up. Whenever I was set up on a date by Thalia and Nico, I was always comparing the girl to Annabeth. Never physically, but what kind of person she was.

Now I was here, sitting in my room with a poodle at the end of my bed and Drew was trying to break down my door. Why me?

Okay, backing up. It all started at the swim meet against our age old rival school. They're from Brooklyn and they're the Pharaohs. Weird school, but I've got a long standing friendship with one of their basketball captains. It was a close meet but I won. Afterwards I saw him in the locker room. "Dude, nice race. I thought Felix was going to get you for a second." I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah and yesterday at the basketball game I thought Jason had blocked that shot. You've been holding out on me." I clasped his hand in mine.

"Yeah, well. I had a pretty good teacher." Carter said, handing me my dufflebag. I tried to keep a poker face when I said, "The apprentice will rival even that of the master, at one point." I told him, mock bowing. We both cracked up at that. "Okay then, Kane. What are you doing here? I thought you guys had left yesterday." He shook his head. "Hitched a ride on the swim bus. Then again, I am the towel boy." He said.

He put on a more serious face. "Actually, I kind of was wondering something." He began. I pulled out a water bottle while he continued to speak. Big mistake. "I was wondering if you'd take my dog." I did a spit take worse than when the stolls replaced my drink with cough medicine. I was coughing while he brought out a duffle bag from behind his back. He unzipped it and showed me the contents.

A small, black poodle was staring at me the way that makes all dogs irresistible. As rude as it was, I zipped it back up quickly. "Dude, are you serious? That dog will get me kicked out faster than setting the school on fire would!" Our principal, Mr. D, would like to see the school burn, thats for sure. Carter ran a hand through his already messy hair. "I know that! But if I don't find a home, she goes to the pound. I can't keep it at home, and Sadie's giving me until yesterday." I raised my eyebrow at his last statement. He doesn't mess up his grammar.

"Listen, just until I can find a more permanent home. She's quiet and all she needs is some attention. Keep her in your dorm." I was going to argue, but then he pulled out the big guns, "I will tutor you for any classes you have tests coming up for." My head felt like it was flying. "Any tests?" I asked, just in case I hadn't heard right. He nodded.

I looked back at the duffle bag in his hand, the way it was sitting there. The offer was way too good to pass up on. "Deal."

He passed it to me and we walked out together. His sister, Sadie, was standing next to.. Crap. Annabeth. I'd seen her in the crowd but she'd waited for me. We'd recently became what I wanted: Friends. Not best friends, but still. It's a good start.

"There you are, brother dear." Sadie said, giving him a punch in the shoulder. She then turned and hugged me. Carter had once set me up with her, and at the end of the date…. well we're never allowed at that restaurant ever again. "Hey Percy. I was just talking with your girlfriend." She said. I felt the heat on my face and Carter stifled a laugh. Annabeth and me must've looked pretty good because Saide didn't even try to hold it in. "I'm only joking! Gods, you didn't have to take it so seriously!" She said. She pulled me into another hug and whispered into my ear. "But seriously, make it happen or _I will."_ She warned. I whispered back. "Working on it."

Satisfied, she let go and they both left me standing next to Annabeth. She finally broke the silence. "So…. those were the Kanes? You weren't kidding when you said me and Sadie would get along." She began. I was going to answer, but then I heard a slight whimper coming from the bag. Schist, forgot about the dog.

Annabeth must've heard it too. "What was that?" I didn't give her a chance to speak. I put my hand over her mouth and unzipped the bag. She looked in and her eyes widened. Before I could zip it up fully, she was dragging me toward the dorms. We met in my room and she closed the door behind me before I opened the bag all the way. The poodle just gave me the big red- wait, red eyes? Awww, whatever. It was so cute looking I didn't even care. I rubbed it down and it gave me a yawn before falling asleep, still in the duffle bag.

Annabeth was still looking at me like I was an idiot. "Seaweed Brain, what were you thinking?" she asked. It was like she really cared, but was still really annoyed. I couldn't help but smile. It was the old Annabeth. "I thought I might let you take a break from tutoring one more student. Carter's promising me free tutoring." I said, holding out my arms, like I was trying to say, _you can thank me in hugs._ She shook her head.

"Someone will figure it out, then you get expelled." She said. I tried to reason with her. "It's only temporary. Besides, try to say no to that." I said, pointing at the sleeping dog. She looked so cute. Yes, I am a guy and I can say cute.

Annabeth finally conceded. "Okay, but when you get caught, you will not try hiding her in my room, okay?" She said. I shrugged, happy I'd gotten off so easily. You don't usually win arguments with her. I'm special that way. "So what do you want to do now?" I asked her. She didn't have to go anywhere for a while and I was free for the rest of the day. she thought about it for a second. "Netflix, but then I have to go back to my dorm, okay?" I smiled.

We were still going through the possible movies when the door opened. "Hey Percy, did you get- is that a dog?! Wait, what's Annabeth doing here?" Nico asked, walking in. I just noticed how close Annabeth was next to me and the fact that the dog was sitting on her lap, napping. I closed the door quickly.

"Shhh! Do you want to get expelled for letting a dog in, Nico? Don't announce it to the building!" I said. He looked at me like I was a ghost. For most that would be pretty scary, but he looked like I had just thrown something at him without touching anything. His grin was ear to ear. "What's Annabeth doing here?" He asked innocently. I smacked the back of his head. "We're just watching some Netflix. I thought you and Thalia were going to the movies?" I said. He shrugged. "Not until later."

He took a seat next to me and Annabeth and the dog jumped into his lap. Surprised, he began to pet it. He stopped and looked closer at it. "Dude, this was the Professors dog." He said in awe. My jaw hit the floor. "Are you sure? Thats Mrs. O'Leary?" I asked. He nodded while Annabeth asked us. "Who's the professor?"

I'd forgotten she hadn't been going as long as we had. "He was this really old dude, but he was the best teacher in the school. Me and Nico got into his english class. He's like a legend here. He died over the summer." I explained. "Every once in a while he brought in his dog. When he died, she got out of the house. No one has seen her since." Nico hugged the dog like it was made of pure gold. Annabeth was starting to understand. "And Carter found him at his house? In Brooklyn?" I nodded again, gulping.

Nico and I exchanged a glance. "We're keeping her." We both said at once. Annabeth frowned. "I thought you said Carter was going to find it a home." She said. I pulled out my phone. "I guess we already have."

**Percy:**

We kept a close eye on her, waiting for Thanksgiving break. Now I wasn't just excited to see mom. Mrs. O'Leary would be living at my house. Nico and me had argued for a long time, but then his mom said she'd never let a dog into her house. Mom told me I could.

And then I heard about Annabeth. She was cursing silently next to me in greek. I asked what was wrong, but she avoided the question. I had already known that she had a bad family that didn't really care about her. She never told me, but I'd figured it out so I took the long shot. "I was actually wondering, do you want to come over for Thanksgiving? My mom was just talking about how she wanted to see you." I told her. For a second she didn't talk, but then she looked at me, I saw a rare look in her eyes. Gratitude and humbleness. "I'd love to. Thanks Percy." she said.

Afterwards, just a week before break, Nico and Thalia came into my room. Mrs. O'Leary was sleeping in the corner where I'd set the duffle bag. She was content with laying there all day until I came back. Now, however, she was looking at Nico and Thalia, maybe trying to give me a warning? Apparently so. They both had on their you-are-going-to-hate-us smiles.

"Double date tonight." Nico said. I groaned. This was one of their plans. They sit in the corner of the restaurant while I was with a blind date. Most the time, I exited through the bathroom window.

"Come on guys. I already decided: Bachelor through high school." I said, writing it out in the air for them. Thalia threw a dress shirt at me. "You've got an hour to change and get here." She said, handing me a piece of paper. I grunted when I read the address. "You aren't serious? This is one of those _fancy _restaurants." I said. They just smiled again and left me with the dress shirt. I sighed. If I didn't go, I'd ruin a perfectly good reservation. Besides, I always gave everyone a chance. "Oh well." I said and went to take a shower.

**I think you guys know where this is going... :) But anyway, yeah, I might alternate days that I post. Maybe Wednesdays, maybe Saturdays... Fridays, Mondays, Tuesdays... Any day that I think that I might need it. Because if I need it, someone probably needs it more!**

**LostHeroGuide :) (::)**


	6. Blind dates and Broken Hearts

**Hey guys, my computer broke! Yay! Anyways, that's why I'm late. I should be putting up a new chapter on Saturday. (Go figure its Valentines day). Another thing, yes, I read the comments, and Annabeth is supposed to be a bit weak. She has an interesting backstory you'll see later... **

**Annabeth:**

I wasn't as lucky as Percy. No, Thalia explained how her 'date nights' worked and promised that she'd be there to back me up. I, like the idiot I was, agreed. I mean, it was one date. What could go wrong?

We parked across the street from the place and Thalia pushed me along in case I tried to chicken out. She knows me so well.

When we got in Nico was already standing there and escorted Thalia to the table they would be eating at. Meanwhile, I was escorted by a woman who looked like she should be doing more than waitressing. I mean, she was beautiful. I told her I was meeting with someone for the first time and lead me to my table. As we got closer she whispered to me "Don't worry. He's quite the looker." She said.

I relaxed a little when I saw the back of his head. He had black hair, kind of like Percy's. I don't know why, but I compare dates that I go with to Percy. Looks were okay, but was he kind as well? Would he push my seat for me?

Sure enough he got up when he saw me, and then I stiffened. It _was _Percy. I couldn't see Nico and Thalia, but I heard someone stifle a laugh. I kept walking, but I became very aware that I was wearing a dress. And he was wearing a dress shirt? If he knew anything about this, I'd kill him.

Still, silently he helped me into my seat. At least he was a gentleman. While he sat across from me, I silently debated using the bathroom window strategy. "Don't bother. Nico and Thalia scoped this place out. No bathroom windows." He said. I saw that he was blushing, but I had to look at what he was wearing anyway. A dark blue pinstriped dress shirt and a blue and green striped tie. I suddenly became conscious that he was looking at my gray dress. It was strapless and went down to my knees. I blushed a bit too.

When he noticed he blushed even brighter. "Sorry. I just don't remember you ever wearing a dress. Kind of weird, actually seeing it." He said. After the waitress came over and we ordered drinks I spoke up. "I've never seen you in a dress shirt before." I said, probably blushing too. Then he leaned in.

"I don't suppose you knew that Thalia and Nico would set us up, did you?" He asked. I smiled a little. He expected me to have the plan. "I kind of suspected, but I thought they'd do it after Thanksgiving." I admitted. He nodded, satisfied with the answer. After the drinks came we ordered our food. As usual, he was getting a full course meal. Where all that food goes, I'll never know. He tried to start up a conversation. "So…." He began, but he was struggling. I helped him out a little. "Did I tell you about San Francisco?" I said. He gave me a grateful look. "How was it there?" He asked. He let me speak while he listened politely and I couldn't help but notice that he seemed nervous. I knew he was worried about something. His eyebrows were scrunched together.

When the food came he didn't immediately dig in. He waited for me to finish speaking. Afterwards we both ate silently and he finally commented. "so do you miss it there?" I answered automatically and without thinking. "No. I hated it there." I obviously caught him off guard as much as myself. He dropped his fork and the remaining bits of food hit the carpet. By trying to pick it up, he ended up spilling his water on his head. I know it was a little rude, but I laughed. He was still the Seaweed Brain I knew before, just a little older. It took away the nervousness I'd been feeling before. Same old Percy.

I handed him the cloth napkin in front of me as he tried to dry his hair. He was smiling sheepishly but he seemed more relieved than embarrassed. I realized I hadn't laughed like that in a long, long time. As if to confirm my suspicions, he spoke. "I haven't heard that laugh for a long time." He said. "I thought you might've lost it." He said.

"And I haven't seen you make a fool out of yourself in a long time." I said, trying not to laugh. Then he had to speak again. "The first time Thalia and Nico set me upon a place like this, I ordered a soda, but they didn't have any." He grumbled, still sheepishly smiling. I laughed again, hugging my sides. People began staring, but I didn't care. I was glad that we were finally being friends- no, best friends- again.

Then she came in.

"Percy?" I knew that voice from somewhere. He was visibly frozen. When we both saw who it was, I wanted to scream. Past her, I saw Nico begin choking on something and Thalia actually began giving him the heimlich. But the thing was, I couldn't laugh. Drew has a huge problem with boys. She thinks she's dating them, and then when shes done she dumps them, even if they didn't know they were dating. Percy, however, was an exception.

She'd fallen for him, and now he was with me, in a dimly lit restaurant and he was actually dressed up. The fact that she was with Jake Mason didn't seem to register to her. He, on the other hand, was muttering to himself "I knew this wouldn't work."

Then she snapped out of it. "Percy Jackson, what are you doing here with- with _her!?"_ She screamed. I turned back to Percy, but he was still frozen. "What's so special about that idiot when you could be with me? She has, like, nothing!" She screamed. I was angry, but her words still hurt. I wanted to punch her, that's for sure. Then I felt someone's hand on mine, and I couldn't help but snap to see Percy's hand holding me back.

I thought he was just holding me back, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Drew. "For your information, we're on a blind date. I didn't know she'd be here, but I'm happy that it was her. She is one of the smartest and nicest people I know and she's my best friend." He said. "And you are a stubborn brat who needs to learn that I'm not yours!" I didn't know if it happened or not but I hope it didn't. I think I let out a dreamy and audible sigh. He didn't seem to acknowledge it. Instead he turned to Jake. "Sorry if I just spoiled your date." He said.

Jake let out a sigh. "No, no. You're right. This is actually a bet." He turned to the other side of the restaurant. "Leo, You still owe me fifty bucks!" He said. I turned and saw Leo, Jason, and Piper all squeezed into a booth. "Did you kiss her?" He yelled back.

"No." Jake started, but Leo cut in. "Not a date without a kiss!" He yelled back. Jake swore silently and I heard Thalia join in. "Nah, give him twenty at least. He had to go out with Drew." She reasoned. Drew stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Jake without a ride.

All I could think about was what Percy had said. I turned back to him, probably blushing. "Did you mean it?" I asked. He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Every word." I was seriously debating whether or not to hug him right there or not, but then Leo spoke up. "Awwwww, well as cute as this is, PDA is not suggested on the first date."

That snapped me out of it. Me, Percy, Thalia, Nico, Piper, and Jason all turned to him, saying "Shut up, Leo!" I actually think I heard a few of the other people, complete strangers, yell at Leo to shut up with us.

This time Percy stood up, helping me up, too. "Lets go home." He said. Again, my brain started to debate hugging him, but Jake spoke up. "Guys, could I get a ride?" He asked awkwardly. Thalia spoke up for us. "Leo will give you one. Come sit with us." She sent me one of those you'll-thank-me-later looks and then Percy and I walked back to his car. He helped me get in, and I sat there, like an idiot, until we were back at the dorms.

Percy helped me out of the car and then I was standing in front of my dorm. He kind of stood there awkwardly and out of place. He shuffled from foot to foot. "Uh, thanks Annabeth, for, uh, not leaving when you knew it was me. I had a really good date, um, until Drew-" I didn't let him finish. I threw my arms around him and we hugged. This time he hugged back and I hugged him tighter. "Thanks Percy. I had a good date too."

I left him there, standing by the door with his mouth hanging open. When I closed the door, I kept looking at him through the peephole, and he just stood there for a few minutes before finally walking away. "At least he didn't faint this time." I said, giggling. I spent the rest of the night just lying on my bed, thinking about the date I just went on with Perseus Jackson.

**Percy:**

I was lying on my bed still. It was Saturday, so I didn't plan on anything to happen. Grover was with Juniper and the gardening club. They like to get up early and plant things. Nico came home really late, so I don't expect him up until noon or later. I took the time by myself to just goof off. I played the Wii, one of the few game consoles they allow on campus. I couldn't complain. I was in the middle of my third fight on Super Smash Bros. Brawl when the doorbell rang. Normally, I would've just shrugged it off, knowing if it was really important they'd ring again.

But I was a little too happy. I went over to the door, and like an idiot did not check the peephole first. I was so surprised by what I saw.

Drew was standing there, holding a wooden baseball bat. She looked ready to kill... well, me. I've actually had to deal with lovesick girls. I get set up on a date and then they show up the next day expecting something to happen. I've just taken to calling them 'tiny reds'.

I dodged the first swing, but the second one caught my stomach. I doubled over in pain, but I did not let her try to get to me. I rolled all the way to my room, shoving the door closed. Sadly, It was stuck on the towel I neglected to move this morning. She was trying to get into the room and I was trying to keep it closed.

She was smaller than me, but she had a lot of anger built up. She was attacking the door and it took all I had to keep her out. Mrs. O'Leary was just waking up, giving me a big dog yawn in greeting. I was too busy trying not to die to return the greeting. Drew was shouting at me now, screaming about how she wouldn't leave until I gave her what she wanted. I didn't know what that could be, but I didn't want to even think about it. The last time I gave a girl what she wanted, Annabeth didn't speak to me for four years.

I had to get to my phone. Nico wasn't an option right now, because he could sleep through anything. Thalia. Or maybe Frank. Jason would be good, too. I just had to get my phone, and there it was at the edge of my bed, just beyond my grip, mocking me.

Then I locked eyes with Mrs. O'Leary. She was still staring at me curiously, like why some lovesick teenage girl was beating down my door. I didn't know if she understood, but I pointed to my phone before having to throw my full weight at the door again. I didn't know if she understood, but I watched as she walked hesitantly toward my bed. She jumped up onto it. I actually watched as she picked it up in her mouth.

By now I'm thinking that I have a dog with some sort of sixth sense. She was looking at me and I gave her a little nod, motioning her to come toward me. Naturally, my luck didn't hold. She walked back to her bed, dropped my phone on it, then layed back down to continue sleeping.

By now, I know that I'm about to be overcome. I braced the door one last time in the final defense. Hazel is this huge history buff and I remember what she once told me about the Alamo. Trapped, no reinforcements. Waiting out to be killed. Suddenly I understood that a little more. They must've died thinking how much their life must suck. Now I was in a similar situation, and no way to escape.

I actually almost accepted defeat from the girl that had the strength of a linebacker. Then I was suddenly pushing against nothing. My fingers slammed into the door frame and I cursed. Then I pulled back and saw that my room was now empty. Had Drew gone? I wasn't sure. I grabbed the first thing I could see, a ballpoint pen, and walked outside.

She wasn't there, but the living room was occupied. Piper McLean was on my couch and petting something. At first I thought that it was Mrs. O'Leary, but I jumped when I heard the sobbing. Drew was lying in Pipers lap, crying. Piper was comforting her, talking to her in hushed tones. I didn't know what to do, but Piper motioned for me to sit on the couch opposite her and Drew. I didn't even know she saw me.

When I did sit down, Drew realized that I was there and she began to sob harder. I kind of wanted to leave, but Piper gave me a look that told me to stay. I just waited it out, five, ten, fifteen minutes. finally Drew stopped crying and sat up. I didn't talk to her, she didn't talk to me. Piper helped her up and lead Drew to the door. It was so surprising, seeing the girl with the choppy hair and feather help Miss Beauty Queen out.

When Drew had left, Piper came and sat back down across from me. I was so uncomfortable, just after being attacked like that, but Piper looked calm as she looked at me with her kaleidoscope eyes. "So," She finally began. "How was last night's date?"

After telling her everything (hey, she just saved my life) she was silent. Then she asked me something that caught me off guard. "You didn't kiss her, though?" I knew she would just read my expression so I cleared my face of all emotion. She seemed to take this as a no. "Good. She doesn't think she'd be okay in a relationship. And she's still not sure if she can trust you fully." She said it so apologetically, I couldn't be angry at her even if I wanted to be. "Why doesn't she trust me?" I asked. She regarded me for a second, and I realized I, a junior, was asking for love advice from a sophomore. Oh, how far I've fallen.

She didn't make it too awkward. She stood up and pulled me out into the hallway. We walked a few doors away and Piper knocked. I realized who was in there right after she knocked. "No! If she figures it out then Annabeth will know-" I didn't finish before Beckendorf opened the door. He was trying hard not to look too obvious, but his clothes were all over the place and his hair was sticking out in funny places.

"Oh, Piper! Uh, I was just-" Piper didn't wait to be invited in. Instead she walked in and into the arms of Silena Beauregard. She studied me like I was a book. "Oh, I've been waiting forever for this!" She said excitedly.

**Percy:**

After telling her everything (Piper would've if I hadn't) Silena waited for Beckendorf to walk over. He planted a kiss on her forehead and sat next to her, handing her a cup of coffee. She took a sip gingerly. "Piper's right. Annabeth isn't ready for a relationship with you. She doesn't trust you enough." She stated. I kind of winced at her words, but she sounded even more apologetic than Piper. "What do I do?" I asked. Again, she regarded me like Piper had.

"Percy, love is a really long fight. You need to just give her space, but also tell her how you feel and let her know you're there. Let her know it, but don't force it down on her in an ultimatum. Really, it's a fifty-fifty chance she loves you too. And I'm leaning toward the idea she likes you, too." She said. I knew not to give myself too much reprieve, but my heart still skipped a beat.

"So should I tell her now, or…?" I didn't have the answer, but if I could just get it off my chest and she accepted. Sure I was scared. Even terrified. Silena laughed a bit. "Slow down. Oh, you two are going to be so cute! But, really, it's really all about timing. When you tell her, it has to be when she would be most comfortable hearing it." She said. I just nodded my head, feeling that she was probably right. Then again, this is  
>Silena. She was the school love advice go-to girl.<p>

"Thanks. Really. I know you kind of…. shipped us?" I looked at Beckendorf for confirmation and he nodded. "I don't really know what that means, but I really want to be with her. I won't disappoint." I felt kind of weird saying that, but I walked out anyway. Silena stopped me. "I just want to tell you, my ships never sink." She gave me one last wink as I closed the door. When I got back into my room I sat down, thinking of when the best time was to tell her how I felt.

**Annabeth:**

So its been a week already and I can't help but feel a little sad. I don't want to go home, even if its only for a week. My stepmom will drive me crazy and my dad will just ignore me and… so many other things. The only real upside might be Percy. A little sad.

I know that I like him, but its so complicated. I just don't know. I still haven't actually heard anything regarding the story. I just don't trust myself to not break down. It took me four years and a bad boyfriend to get over it all.

I was on the way to my family's apartment now. It's a long drive but I still enjoy it. Thanksgiving, but I don't feel that thankful. There was one good thing that was coming out of it all. Percy invited me to his house.

When I pulled up to my house, I silently made my way up to my room. I'd already explained to my parents over the phone, but my dad had gotten angry. I didn't expect to see much of my room. I didn't even bother unpacking. I immediately left afterwards and went to Percy's.

When I knocked on the door it took a second before anyone came. I winced when I realized I was early by about two days. When he opened the door, it looked like he'd just gotten up from a nap. He seemed really confused.

"Oh, Annabeth! Uh, What are you doing here so… early?" He asked. Ah, I forgot about his way with words. I was going to answer when something toppled into me and wrapped me into a tight embrace.

"Annabeth! It's so good to see you!" I recognized Percy's mom. "Hey Sally. I've kind of been held up at school…" She lead me to the living room while Percy excused himself to go change. "Hurry back Seaweed Brain." I said, waving him off. After talking for what seemed like ages, Percy finally came back out with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt on.

"So hows it going Annabeth? I thought you'd want to spend some time with your parents…" He trailed off and left me to answer. Even when we were best friends in grade school I didn't tell him about my relationship with my family. Instead I waved it off. "Oh, they're actually out of town. I'm stuck at home alone." I lied. Sally, thank goodness, decided to change the subject. Then I figured out what she was actually saying. "Why don't you stay here? You can help prepare for Thursday and I need someone to keep Percy from sleeping so much." She said.

"What?" Me and Percy both said at once. We looked at one another. "I mean, mom, maybe she doesn't want to." I gave him a glare that cut him off. "Are you saying that I'm unwelcome?" I meant it as a joke, kind of, but he took it really seriously. His eyes widened. "What? No! Of course you're always welcome here! I mean it's so cool having you around and…" He kept going on and on, I ended up laughing. "Percy, I'm just joking. Sally, if it's okay, I think I'd be happy to stay here. If it's okay with Percy." I gave him another glare.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I don't think I should have to speak here. You've never asked for my permission before, but I think it's a great idea." He said, backing up. I rolled my eyes at him. His mom spoke up, "Actually, Percy why don't you and Annabeth both go and pick up some groceries? I think you'd enjoy the company." He looked at me for my permission. "I'd love to." I said.

I think Percy was happier with the idea than I was. He pulled a set of keys off the table and started walking towards the door. I cleared my throat and he looked back at me. "Aren't you forgetting something?" I pointed down at his feet. He blushed realizing he did not have his shoes on. "That's why you're the Wise Girl." He said, running back to his room. Me and Sally exchanged a knowing smile.

It was a short drive to the store, but Percy made the most of it. We began dealing out groceries and trying to stick the worst ones on one another. I was getting the frozen veggies and the canned food, but he was stuck with the frozen turkey and the decorations. I guess his family decorates for Thanksgiving.

I pulled up to the checkout, waiting for Percy when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see, yes, you guessed it, the redhead from Hades. She seemed to be pouting, but it could've been a sneer for all I knew. I tried my best to glare at her.

"Hey Rachel. I forgot that you still lived around here." I tried to put some indifference into my voice. She shrugged. "Oh, well I thought you were heading back to San Fran. I guess we all have to be disappointed. Hows the bookstore?" She asked. That took me back a little. I didn't tell anyone I'd put in an application in for the school bookstore. Rachel smiled knowingly. "I heard that they had a sudden position filled. I guess you were just a little too late." She said.

I had to shove my fists into my jacket pockets. Oh, I wanted to punch her so bad. Suddenly she walked up to me and walked around me, letting out a disappointed sigh. "Still no fashion sense I see." This time I did start walking toward her, but I was stopped again.

Someone wrapped their arms around my waist, effectively stopping me from destroying Rachel. At the same time I felt a little tingle on my skin where Percy's breath hit me. "Don't listen to her, Annabeth. You'd look beautiful in anything. She's just jealous." Percy whispered. I know I wasn't certain if I wanted to be with him or not, but this just felt….. right.

The look on Rachel's face was a pretty good bonus. Her face was so red it overcast her freckles. He guided me to the checkout line and we walked out with his arm still wrapped around my waist. When we got to the car he opened the door for me and then put all the groceries in the back by himself. When he got back into the car his hand and mine touched but I didn't retract my hand. We kind of held hands. As we got out of the parking lot, he turned to me. "Really, I'm sorry you had to see Rachel. I should've known she might try and pull something…" He drifted off, but I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Thanks Percy. Really." I gave him a smile and he smiled back at me.

When we got back to his house, we were still holding hands.

**Oh, the Percabeth moments are getting real! **

**Again, sorry I'm late. **

**LostHeroGuide :)**


	7. And It Begins

**Guys, todays Valentines Day. Or, in my case Singles Awareness Day (SAD) and this is for those days... And Friday the 13th. Hehehe. Also, to that one guest, You're so right. The content makes the story. Thank you for that input, because it's awesome!**

**Disclamer: Rick is not me. I'm not the one who trolls.**

**Annabeth:**

Nico, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Percy, his family, and I had a great Thanksgiving. When Thalia showed up we all sat down and ate. Afterwards, though, was when things got a little…. ugh.

I was clearing the dishes while Percy was cleaning them. I'd just brought in the last few plates and was going to go sit with Thalia when I felt a hand on mine. It was Percy's. To tell you he looked uncomfortable would be an understatement. He was blushing like crazy. "Uh, Annabeth." He began. "I was just wondering that, and I'm not saying you have to, but I was wondering…."

I knew I should probably help him along. "Spit it out, Seaweed Brain." He smiled a little but the blush didn't go away. He gathered in a huge breath, like he was about to spew it all out at once. then he did. "Why have you never asked me for the whole story about Rachel?"

I thought about it for a second. Really, why hadn't I? "That was one of the worst experiences that I've ever had. I didn't want to be friends with you, and it caused me a lot of pain." I said, just trying to keep it straight fact. He winced, then shook his head. "That's not an answer. I mean, why haven't you just got it off the table? I don't really feel like you trust me as much as you did when we were kids, and maybe if I just told you…." He drifted off again, but then I heard him sigh in defeat. "but it's your choice when you want to ask. Just know that I'll be there to help you through it, when the time comes, okay?" He said.

At first I kind of wanted to yell at him, just because he brought it up. Then I looked back at his face. He was worried, even though he was the one who brought it up. He really did just want me to know he was there for me. He wasn't going to pressure me.

He was worried about me.

I threw my arms around him and I kissed him. It wasn't a long one or anything, but it felt like fireworks were going off inside my heart. His lips tasted salty and it felt like I was being held by the whole ocean. _Seaweed Brain, _I thought giddily.

When I did pull away, he was kind of stuck there, but recovered quickly. He gave me a pleasantly confused look. "I thought that you were... I thought you wanted to hear the story..." His mind was not on his side. He took a step forward and slipped on the rug. I laughed while I helped him up, then started walking to the living room, leaving him behind.

Thalia and Nico were going through some movies while Jason and Piper were cuddling on the couch. Sally and Paul (I just figured out Percy's step dad is my English teacher) went out to get dinner so they left us at home. Now we were going to watch a movie.

Thalia and Nico, of course, picked a horror movie. As they put it in Thalia called back to the kitchen. "Percy, would you grab some popcorn?"

He came back out with three big bowls. One for Thalia and Nico, one for Jason and Piper, and one for me and him. We all took up a couch and when he sat down I scooted next to him. He was surprised and, me being the kind of person I am, decided to act on it. I took the popcorn from his lap.

I thought I was so smart, but then he draped his arm around me. Now I was confused, so he stole the popcorn back. I slapped his chest and we settle it, the popcorn between us. I leaned into him and the movie began, but not before Thalia sent a smile my way. I mouthed the word 'shut up' then ignored her for the rest of the movie.

Nico and Thalia must've had me in mind when they picked the movie. All I could focus on were the spiders. I am so scared of spiders, I was gripping Percy's shirt every time I saw one. He grunted, but didn't complain. He actually tightened his arm around me, and I relaxed a little.

And so when the movie was over, Percy had a big bruise right in the middle of the chest and I was blushing horribly. He shrugged it off, and then Piper and Jason decided to watch a different movie. Basically, we decided to just watch movies for the rest of the night. I didn't argue. With Percy as my pillow, it couldn't be that bad.

**Percy:**

Best. Kiss. Ever.

I am not a romantic person. Cheesy, clueless, yes. But whatever I'd said, I'd gotten a kiss from her. I had really thought that if she heard the story, we'd be distant for a while, then she'd come around and see I'd done it for her. But when I suggested it, she waved it off, like she didn't need or want to know.

And then the actual kiss. You may be thinking that my first hug compared to my second hug with her had been a jump. But this time I had to sit there and think about what my name was. In a word, amazing.

And then with the movies, that was pretty nice. The horror movie left a bruise on my chest, but a small price to pay. I got to sit next to the girl I liked- maybe even loved. During the final movie, my mom and Paul came back, being careful not to wake us. Everyone but me was asleep. Thalia had her mouth open and I was throwing leftover popcorn into her mouth where I was sitting when they actually saw me. I didn't move because I had a certain blonde laying on my chest.

I was absolutely powerless to fight off what happened next, because my mom pulled out her camera and took a picture. I knew not to argue with her until morning. Her and Paul just made there way to bed.

I decided that, as much as I enjoyed this situation, I should take her to bed. Now before you think, _WHAT?!, _I mean the guest bed. I carried her carefully and she instinctively put her arms around my neck. When I finally laid her on the guest bed I cleared the hair from her face and put any loose strands behind her ear. Then, before I lost the nerve, I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. Maybe she felt I was there, because I swear I heard her sigh like she had in the restaurant and snuggled deeper under her covers. "Goodnight, Wise Girl."

I decided I should go to bed too, but then Thalia was standing in front of my door. Her arms were crossed in front of her. She had on that smile that got her sent to the back of the class to just fail. "Spill it Percy."

I actually tried to resist her. I walked past her and into my room, but she followed me in. I pulled back the covers of my blankets and laid down. Before I could pull the covers back over me, she was sitting on them, effectively giving me no way to ignore her. I tried burying my head under my pillow, but she stole that, too.

"C'mon. I'm her best friend! If you don't I'll go wake her up and ask her…" She threatened. I groaned. How Nico is able to put up with my crazy cousin, I will never know. I expect it involves a lot of bribery. "If I tell you what happens, this stays between you and me, okay?" She nodded her head. I sighed, thinking about how long she'd actually keep it a secret. By the end of the day tomorrow, Nico and the rest of the gang would know. "We kissed." I said.

She let out a noise that was so strange, so out of character, that I thought Silena had actually been sitting outside on the fire escape. "I knew it! Okay, from the beginning, how did it happen?" I explained how we went to the grocery store and how I had asked if she'd like to hear what actually happened four years ago. I told Thalia how I had actually thought she'd want to know, and what actually happened. She didn't put in any comment and actually spoke after I was done talking.

When I was done she punched my shoulder. "Percy, you charmer, you." She said, grinning stupidly. I rolled my eyes. "You got your story, now can I please sleep in peace?" I pleaded. She shook her head. "Nope. I've got to give you my special warning." She said, stressing the word special. "If you ever, ever, ever hurt her, I won't matter where you hide, how far you go, or how many locks on the door you get. I _will_ make sure you pay. Treat her good, or else I'll call Zoe to come and help me seek revenge." She threatened. I gulped down. Thalia would go easy on me, but the hunters and Zoe would kill me, and they would not hold back.

"I don't plan on it." I said, being honest. She ran out of my room, but she didn't leave my pillow. I didn't try to get it back. I didn't think I'd be able to get to sleep if I tried.

**Percy:**

When I woke up in the morning, I'd been having a nightmare. Zoe and the rest of her 'hunting pack' had taken turns shooting arrows at me. I checked for arrow wounds when I woke up in a cold sweat.

After making sure that I wasn't dead, I took a shower and went into the kitchen. I only had a day left before I had to go back to school, and I wanted to savor the moment. I saw a stack of blue pancakes and a note from my mom:

_Thalia took everyone home for you, except Annabeth. Make sure she gets home okay. Have a good day._

_Love, Mom._

I pulled out the pancakes and was about to dig in when the doorbell rang. I thought maybe Annabeth's parents were here to pick her up, but I thought they were out of town. I made the mistake of not looking in the peephole again (When will I learn?) and standing in front of my apartment was _her._

"Hey Perce. How you doing?" Rachel asked me. She tried giving me a winning smile, but I knew that under all of that hospitality, there was more hostility. "Can I come in?" She asked. I walked out and pulled the door shut behind me. "What do you want, Rachel?" I asked her, folding my arms, but also keeping my guard up. I didn't want Annabeth to come out and see a Rachel forcing her lips to mine. I'm _not_ going down that road again.

She pouted. "You used to be so much nicer, Percy. Then Annabeth came back. What does she have that I don't?" She asked. I grunted a little. "A soul." **(I'm a ginger, so I guess haters gonna hate)**

She sneered this time. "You should get over her before it's too late Percy. She'll just break your heart. Like last time." She said. I ignored that comment. I wanted to tell her to leave, and I had every reason to tell her to go, but she cut me off. "I doubt she really likes you. How could she? She's the most idiotic person that I've ever seen and _you _are going to regret ever seeing her again." She said.

This time I spoke up. "Get out of my building." I turned back to my door. She let me go inside, and I saw her leave through the peephole. I kind of felt a weird cold feeling go down my spine, but I shrugged it off. I loved Annabeth and she loved me. Thats all I needed to know.

I went back to the kitchen to fix something for Annabeth.

**Annabeth:**

When I did wake up, the first thing I did was smell the blankets. Yeah, it's a little weird, but they smelt just like the ocean. For a few moments, it was perfect. Then the smoke detectors went off. I went into survival mode, running out of my room and tried to find the source of the fire.

It was in the kitchen and Percy was already beating it with a wet towel. When he was finally done, he still hadn't noticed me. He went over to the egg carton and pulled out another egg. It looked like he'd already made several attempts at cooking me breakfast.

I giggled a little and he saw me with tears in my eyes from trying to hold in the laughter. He gave me a serious face. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. Please, hold your applause until after the meal is done." This time I did bust up laughing.

I sat next to his plate of blue pancakes and and sat down, waiting for him to bring out my breakfast. After a few minutes Percy came back with a big black lump on a plate. "I doubt you'd want this, but this has been my best attempt." He said. I grimaced at the waste of eggs. "I'll pass."

He nodded his head, pointing at his pancakes. "Go ahead and eat those. I've lost my appetite." He said. I knew something was wrong. He was a bottomless pit when it came to food. "What's wrong?"

He gave me a serious look, and then he did something weird. He leaned over the counter and kissed me. When he pulled away, I saw a happier look on his face, but he still looked worried. "It's nothing. something Thalia said last night." He said shrugging. "Eat some breakfast and go take a shower. You look horrible."

I gave him a smack on the shoulder, but he was still smiling. After breakfast and a quick shower, he offered to take me home. I gave him a fake pout. "Don't want me around for your other girlfriends to see?" I mocked him. He scoffed.

"Wise Girl, that is the exact reason. They'd be jealous and I'd have to break up with them." He said. He got another smack on the arm for that. We walked over to my apartment, and I couldn't help but think about the last time we were walking back to my apartment. I was relieved that the two situations were so different. I didn't hang on the past.

So when I did get to the door, he was still there, and when we kissed, it was much better than before. I was sad to see him go, but glad that I could be home. When I opened the door, I was still happy. I took my time going to my room.

It was when I was in my room my world ended, all because of two words and the person who spoke them. "Hello, Annie."

**OHHHHH! Guys, this is getting cliffy! I hope you enjoy Percabeth while it lasts! JK, we all know how this ends... Tears. (Stupid Uncle Rick)**

**But we love him anyways. Thank you for all the support and critque! I need more! Keep helping me out! Hope you have a better Valentines Day than me, which isnt too hard...**

**Quiz:**

**Where does Annabeth's cousin live? (and who could it be... Oh, Rick, you spoil us with cliffs)**

**As Rick once wrote: ****_Not all who wander are lost. _****(I think that was Rick)**

**LostHeroGuide:)**


	8. Drugs and Thugs

**Hey-O, everybody! Yes, here it is. Who was the mysterious guy in Annabeth's room? Figure it out? I thought so. Anyways, Here's chapter 8. You guys deserve it.**

**Disclaimer: Uncle Rick, put me in your will so I don't have to do this anymore...**

**Rick: Not on your life.**

**Me: Not even surprised he's somehow gotten in here. *sigh* **

**Annabeth:**

To say I was surprised was an understatement. I jumped back a foot into the hall. That voice was something I didn't want to ever hear again. I thought I'd left him back in San Francisco. I tried to get away… How was he here? And now, of all times?

"It's good to see you, too." He said, flashing me that smile I'd fallen for last year. Wow, I'd only met him 13 months ago. That was scary.

I got right down to the nitty gritty. "How did you get in here? I don't think I gave you an address and key before _leaving you._" I spat at him. He made a little _tsk-tsk_ noise in his mouth while shaking his head. "But Annie, it's never been your choice to leave. That's up to me." He said.

I know I'm the girl with the plan and all, but this, my greatest enemy, could even rival me. He was a trickster and a backbiter. Someone to fear. Yes, I can say with full honesty that I, Annabeth Chase, was afraid at the moment. Even worse, he could tell. His smile widened.

"Did you know that there's a community college, Titan university, just a few miles away from, what's the place? ….. Oh, yeah. Goode Academy." By now, you could say that I was going to kick this kid in a place where the sun does _not _shine. Sadly, if I knew what he was capable of, it was best I don't anger him. He always gets what he wants. Especially if that thing is revenge.

And I've given cause for him to be vengeful.

He stood up from my bed, walking toward me. I let him get close enough to throw a punch. He caught it which in itself is a feat, but then he pulled me in close and wrapped his arms around me. This was nothing like Percy, being kind and safe. This boy reeked of danger and made me want to find a place to hide. He put his mouth right next to my ear, and his voice was like a knife against my skin.

"You know Annie, you've been busy since I last saw you. Heard you found a little boyfriend. Is he as good looking as me?" He asked. I planted the flat of my foot on his toe, just like with Matt Sloan. When he loosened his grip I tried to run, but he caught my arm. When I threw another punch, he caught the arm and twisted it painfully. I let out a gasp and I was forced down to my knees.

I am not a fighter, but the boy in front of me is. I can think my way out of situations, but he's the master at weaving me into them like a spider's web. He threw me onto my bed. "Annie, we know what happens when you fight back. You don't get punished…. much. You're friends do." He said. I resisted the urge to scream.

He'd been here, in my house. Maybe he'd gotten a list of my friends, and was just waiting to go down it, crossing off one name at a time. I tried to put on a brave face, but I was still in pain. "You have nothing on me. These aren't like the ones I had before. They _will _fight back." I said, trying to put confidence into my voice. His smile seemed to twitch.

"Annie, you know I've always got a plan. They don't scare me." He said. I wasn't surprised by his answer, but I felt a sense of dread. He smiled even bigger than before. "In fact, you might want to go check on your boyfriend right now. It seems he's received some surprising news. You should probably be there for him, you know, as his girlfriend." He said. I looked at him in disgust. "You are a monster, Luke." I said.

"No Annie, you just bring that part of me out for everyone to see." Luke said. The scar on his face looked worse than it was before, almost red. His blue eyes seemed to flash gold when they caught the light just right. He stepped away from my door, daring me to leave. I walked past him, trying not to show fear.

"Hey Annie." He said right as I got to the door of the apartment. I, like an idiot, stopped. He was still smiling at me. "Don't tell anyone I'm in town. You never know who might hear and…. get in an accident." He said. I turned back to the door so he couldn't see how white my face had gone.

I unlocked it and walked out, but he spoke again as the door closed. "I'll see you later."

I ran to my car, still in front of the apartment. I had to get to Percy's. Fast.

**Nico:**

When the police arrested me, I was surprised. I wasn't involved in anything. I haven't even ever got a parking ticket. No, they looked really serious when they came to the door. I kept yelling at them to let me go, that they didn't have anything on me.

Then they found the duffle bag. I swore to them I'd never seen it before in my life, and that I would never sell drugs. They, of course, did not believe me. I was dragged into the back of the squad car with my sister screaming at them that I didn't deal.

The first people to come into the interrogation room were still in uniform, but they looked seasoned. I answered all their questions truthfully, saying that I wasn't into that stuff. Typical. You wear dark clothes, you have an unpleasant demeanor, and you look like you haven't shaved in a while. Must be dealing drugs!

The first people to visit where my sister and my mom, and they weren't happy. I guess this affected them too. The fact I was in a group cell with people twice my size didn't really matter to them. I gave them a glare that screamed for them to back off and they stayed away. I had a five foot circumference around me that was empty, but the other half of the cell was crowded. If I could've, I'd have laughed.

Nah, it wasn't so bad. A few hours to myself in a room with one way glass and then a free session with all of my friends and family. Percy and Thalia were glad to see me like my family, and Grover and Juniper just argued that there was no chance it was me. Annabeth, well she excused herself to the bathroom, and I didn't see any problem with that. She looked like she was going to be sick.

Jason, Piper, and Leo were godsends. Jason snuck me a magazine through the bars and then Leo handed me a taco. Great friends, really. I just didn't know how good they really were.

And so, after an hour alone, I was once again put under the lamp. I waited for about thirty minutes for someone to come in and talk to me. What did I use that Thirty minutes for? I mostly thought about Thalia. We'd finally made up after our… incident. Still not going to tell you about that.

When the detective came in, he was wearing plain clothes, but the officer was really energetic, but trying to hide it behind a calm look. Other than that, though, she was was too hyper. Maybe her first time interrogating teenagers accused unfairly?

The detective sat across from me, and she was a real veteran. I knew to be careful around her, but I still let myself be laid back about it. I was innocent. The justice system would see me through.

"So you never saw the drugs before? Or the bag?" She asked. "Nope." I popped the 'p'. "And you've never seen or heard anything about drugs at school?" I answered again. "Nah. I'm not part of that crowd." She pursed her lips. "So who do you think could've done this?" I had a few guesses, but nothing beyond that. Octavian, for instance, always wanted me out of the way. I caused him trouble. And framing drugs on me? That was his style.

But the timing was off. I hadn't stirred up too much for a while, and his people didn't bother me. So who? "I really have only one person in mind, but it would be too much trouble for him. I don't have an answer for that." I said. She tried to pick the name out of me, but the more I thought about it, the less sense it made. As much as I don't like Octavian, I wasn't going to call him out.

I thought I'd actually get out of the interview with little to no trouble, but then she had to throw a curveball at me. "Do you have any friends that would trust you with drugs? Maybe-" I cut her off, trying not to get angry. "No. No one in my group would do that." I must've set off some alarm bells, because she kept pushing me after that. "Nico, have any of your friends ever been associated with drugs? Offered you a joint?" I had to keep myself calm. Thalia was waiting for me outside. I had to get through this.

"No."

"What about family?"

"NO."

"How about that friend of yours, Leo Valdez? We know he has a record." This one set me back a bit. He'd never told me that. Had I judged him wrong? I'd question him after I was out. Then a thought occurred to me. "Have you brought _him _in then? Why waste your time on me?" I asked.

The younger officer gave the detective a strange glance. That was all I needed. "You already interrogated him, didn't you?" I hit the right nerve. The detective's jaw tightened. "He's not your guy. I'd know if he did drugs. He's not that kind of kid." I said matter-of-factly. I hoped I was right.

Me and her had a stare down, but I didn't even blink. Cops are bullies, but for the right reason. They just wanted the truth. Deep down, I don't know if I'm lying to myself, but I'd have a good reason. I can't hold a grudge. Octavian learned that the hard way, because I went at him with a vengeance sophomore year.

The detective stood up, but I switched my glare to the new officer. She actually shivered a bit. When they had both left, I was left alone to my thoughts. Did I really trust Leo?

I kept that question in mind when the new officer came in and told me something I really never thought I'd ever hear. "He confessed. You're free to go."

**Percy:**

I'd have never thought that Leo had that in him. He was always such a good kid, telling jokes and making bets. He was in charge of the auto shop and he was never put down. If anyone had told me that his life involved drugs, I would've laughed.

But he was in juvenile hall now, suffering until his dad got it sorted out. Another thing, he was humble. Didn't like that he had a rich dad. He earned his own scholarship and got away from his Aunt's place by himself. No way it was him.

But he turned himself in, and he cracked under the pressure.

Now I was in homeroom, sitting behind an empty desk. Annabeth was late for class, and I was worried. Miss Dodds would not show mercy. When the bell rang and she still hadn't shown up, I went to her dorm. It was against rules and I could get detention, but for her it'd be worth it.

I found her crying in her room, and I was worried. Annabeth Chase doesn't cry. I went over to her bed and sat next to her. I rubbed two fingers down her back, trying to calm her down. She'd seemed really guarded and hostile since Leo got arrested. I always tried to talk to her, but she distanced herself. Not just from me, but the others too.

I finally spoke up. "Hey, Wise Girl. Are you okay?" I asked. She was really still for a second, but then she got up and pointed to the door. She only said two words, but it was enough to freeze my heart. "Get out." She said, pointing to the door.

I didn't leave. I tried bringing her into a hug, but she cringed at my touch. "Don't TOUCH ME!" She yelled. It felt more like a warning than angry. I tried to hug her again. "Wise Girl…?" She slapped me. It wasn't hard, but it stung to the bone. I looked at her, just shocked. She looked angry now. "Percy, get out of my room. Right. Now." I didn't argue this time. I thought she might just want some time alone.

But deep down, I heard the real meaning to her words. If I walked out, I'd be gone for good. I wanted to scream at her. Wanted to be close to her. I wanted to be happy. I just didn't know what was happening. But then I felt a really odd feeling enter my chest. Guilt.

I blamed myself. It was my fault. I must've done something… but what? "Annabeth, we can talk about this…" She gave me a glare that could scare Nico into running for his sister. "I SAID GET OUT." She wasn't loud, she was just forceful about it all. I gave her one last pleading look.

When I saw that I really wasn't going to get a second chance, I felt something shatter inside me. It was such a horrible feeling, and it caused me physical pain. I turned to the door, but before I left, I spoke one last time, barely above a whisper. "When you want to, you can still talk to me. I'll always be there for you..." I didn't get an answer, but when the door closed and I was at the elevator, I swear I could still hear her crying.

**Guys, I know. I'm a horrible person. Just know that this is Percabeth we're talking about... They always pull through.**

**Always.**

**Percy: Don't take my lines.**

**Me: Imitation is flattery. And as long as you're here, know that you're my hero.**

**Percy: Thanks.**

**Okay guys, let me just say that I don't have the highest self esteem... Anyways, just getting a single comment, even a hater, it just shows me you care enough to comment. Please do that.**

**Also, I've got something else to say. I found some stories to suggest to you guys...**

**Halfblood High- Percyjacksonfan3**

**Goode Academy- (I didn't know this one existed, but great minds think alike when it comes to names)- I forgot.**

**Just know that I suggest these stories to you guys. I loved'em.**

**Stay cool -LostHeroGuide :)**


	9. Juvie is Fun

**Guys! New stories to be published soon! I promised I wouldn't stop writing this until it was done, so yeah. Also, trivia in chapter five... No one answered, no one cared! That ain't happening again!**

**Disclaimer: Take it away Rick.**

**Uncle Rick: My story, Not LHG. You should know this, and I'm not giving it up.**

**LHG: Uh, Rick, I saw some stuff in BoO, and I was just wondering... The Percy/Mother reunion.**

***Rick left the disclaimer***

**Percy: I'll tell you about it, you write it down.**

**LHG: Sounds like a one-shot.**

**Annabeth: How do you know about us? **

**LHG:... Catch me if you can *LHG has left the disclaimer***

**Annabeth: Percy! We're going on a hunt...**

**Annabeth:**

When Nico was arrested and Percy took me to the police station, it was scary. This was just like when I'd first tried to break up with Luke. He didn't ever attack me, but my friends were fair game.

So when he appeared in my dorm right before school started, it was like being attacked. He was just standing there as I opened the door, with two cups of coffee in his hands. His smile was nearly blinding. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ella at the end of the hall, studying me and him curiously. I pulled Luke into my room. His smile widened.

"I'm happy to see you, too." I wanted to punch him, but I knew that Thalia or Piper would be the ones to be punished. What he said was much worse. "I heard your boyfriend is going to be mugged before noon today. I was just going to see if you wanted to talk about it." He put the second cup of coffee on the table, but I didn't reach for it. "Go ahead, it's better when it's warm." He said. It didn't sound like a suggestion.

Sadly, it tasted good. I wanted to complain, but he still knew my favorite coffee flavor. I hated him more for that. He sat down like telling the future was something he enjoyed bragging about. "So about todays mugging-"

"Stop. Whatever you want, but my friends stay out of it. Okay?" He smiled like I'd finally come to my senses. I, on the other hand, felt like a hot spike had just pierced my skull. He was the only boy that I'd considered dating before Percy, and I'd suffered for it. "Well, I guess we can talk about me…" He said, as if it was amusing that I'd given in so soon.

I didn't let it get to me. "What do you want Luke?" He stared at me and my sweater and jeans didn't feel thick enough. He licked his lips. "Well, that little…. freak. Jackson. He goes. You don't need him as long as you have me." I tried not to break down right then. "All your little friends, the other freaks, they go too. You get to hang out at the fraternity with my friends every weekend." He said. I gulped at that. I could be expelled and I was going to bring it up, but he held up his hand. "You don't have to spend nights. At least not all the time." He said. I felt a tear going down my cheek now, but I wiped it away and held it together.

"You focus on school. No need to get social as long as you have me. And if you try anything, I'll know." He said. I didn't doubt him. I thought he might say more, but then he got up and dusted himself off. He began to walk to the door and I beat him there. "Any of my friends get hurt, you can expect me to not give in so easily. You can't get away with everything." I tried to sound brave, but I could feel my lower lip tremble.

He slapped me. Not hard, but it still hurt. I was on the ground and he was staring at me with anger in his eyes. "I keep my word, Annie. And actually, I can get away with _anything._ Don't forget that." He opened the door, but was still looking at me. I saw a flash of red at the edge of my vision, but I guess that was all the emotion hitting me at once. I broke down while he closed the door behind me. I only stood to go to my room so I could cry alone. I didn't care about math. I just broke down, expecting Thalia or Piper to find me at lunch.

And then Percy came in during second period.

I never felt so horrible in my life when he left and still said to talk to him….

**Leo:**

For those who don't know, this is not the lowest I've been, and I should clear things up. Yes, I have a record involving drugs. You pickpocket the wrong person and you get a little baggie of something you shouldn't. I've run away repeatedly since my mom died, but I always ended up back at my Aunt Rosa's house. My dad has tried to send numerous checks, but I send them back. He wants to give me a gift? He can pick me up and take me away from the hole in Hades I live in.

Great, now that I got that out of the way, I can get started!

I ended up at juvenile hall in the city, but it wasn't too bad. I'd seen the movies, read the back of the books. Just stay away from the big kids.

Naturally, I got in trouble almost immediately. I saw the card game going on, and I couldn't help but join in. It's not my fault that I figured out he was cheating. He wasn't doing it really good. I beat him a few times at his own game, and that was how I ended up in the pit.

No, it was not like the prison in The Dark Knight Rises. It was a room for the biggest and baddest in the joint.

"So, I take it I don't get that really nice watch you've got on?" I asked Clarisse. The funny thing was I knew her from school, but she was always in and out of here. I heard she had a bunk reserved by the head honcho. Some one named Cal. I don't even know.

"Chris, are you at least going to pay up with your belt? Mine really is getting too small." He grunted and muttered something about kicking my butt later. I shrugged it off, because we were at our destination.

A very large group of people, from twelve to seventeen, were huddled around what looked like a poker game. I was escorted through it all and what I saw really shocked me.

The most beautiful girl I've ever seen was sitting at the table across from a very wiry looking kid. He was nervous, sweating while playing….. chess. That explained a lot. She was kicking his butt, not even bothering going easy on him. She looked bored.

The game lasted about three more minutes when the poor sap was stuck with two pawns and his king. She'd only lost a few pieces. "Do you give up?" She asked him. Hearing her voice was nice, but after looking at her long enough, she reminded me of all those girls that thought that I was just a piece of meat. An extra gear was what I liked to think.

He didn't even hide the shame in losing, but hey, it was only chess. After he left, I was shoved in front of her. She regarded me with those huge almond shaped eyes. I didn't look away. first impressions matter when it comes to prison and that kind of thing.

"Who's the mess?" She asked Clarisse. She explained the crime I'd committed. For a second I thought that she looked amused, but I must've imagined it. She turned back to me. "Why didn't you just walk away?" She asked. I shrugged. "Sloppy workers." I felt both Chris and Clarisse stare at me. They dropped me then, right on my face.

She turned to Clarisse. "Just take his food for a while. Ban him from the rec hall. Wait for him to leave." She said. When she looked at me again, I was staring at the chess board. She raised an eyebrow. "Do you play?" Suddenly all eyes were on me. I put on a winning smile. "Yep. Bet I could beat you."

I said the wrong thing. Everything went silent and I was smacked into the chair by about a dozen hands. The board was reset and I could feel those beautifully annoying eyes on me. "Anything you wanna bet?" I gave it some serious thought. I snapped my fingers. "I win, I get your food until I leave. And everyone must refer to me as 'The lord of Awesome' and tell me that they are on Team Leo."

A few people muttered something but I didn't care. Annabeth offered chess lessons and I picked up fast. ADHD is my super power. Cal grunted. "Okay, and if I win, you get to be my personal gopher until you leave." This time I heard some people snicker. Apparently a gopher was not a desirable job.

But I don't back down. I made the first move and the game began.

Annabeth told me that the key to chess is getting into the mind of your opponent. I took that rule and threw it out, making my own book of rules. I start off, see what happens, and then it just clicks. I don't think too much, as that interferes with being nuts.

I made moves that no one thought of, and I saw what she might be able to do. She didn't catch me by surprise until the end of the game.

She put me in check, and I got out of it. I had to sacrifice a few pieces, but I thought it was worth it. I don't remember too well what happened *cough* I got my butt kicked *cough* but suddenly I only had the king and some pawns and she had me in check. "Do you give up?" She asked. I suddenly knew what it was like for the first boy. I shook my head, and she narrowed her eyes. "Why not?" She sounded really ticked.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine. I don't give up. Kings can still run, right?" She realized what I was saying. "So you're just going to waste my time?" She asked. Again, I nodded. The people around me were baffled, but I didn't care. I spent the next ten minutes running around the board, using any remaining pieces as shields. Not just any of my remaining pawns, but some of hers as well.

When the game did end, and she put up a good fight, I was still proud. Even though I might have to follow her orders for a while. I walked away from the table smiling, and I swear I heard someone whisper "I'm on Team Leo.", but I didn't see her in the crowd. All in all, a pretty good first day in juvie.

**Leo:**

Work started the next day. Instead of being dragged to her private room, I walk there myself, just a little after eight. To say I shocked her was an understatement. She was still in bed when I came in. "What the heck are you doing in my room?" She yelled. I was sitting in a chair a few feet away, leaning back. I used my army jacket as a blanket. "Morning Sunshine. Thought I might get an early start on the day. What you got?" I asked.

She was still angry, but she told me to go grab her breakfast. Simple task right? Wrong. It took me thirty minutes, and when I got back she was still in bed. I handed the tray to her and she ordered me to do push ups. "Really? Physical punishment?" She gave me this really scary glare and I dropped.

When I hit about thirty I felt a ketchup packet hit the back of my neck. When I looked up at her she was reclining like she was living the dream. "I could get used to this. Maybe if you eat a little more, you could get less scrawny and put on some muscle." She sighed. I mutter some stuff that is very ungentlemanly of me. She raised her eyebrows. Schist, she heard me.

"Go grab some soap from the bathroom real quick." I saw what was coming, but I didn't argue. I gave her a bar of soap and she lowered my jaw with her finger. Then she shoved the bar right in my throat.

After gagging out what was left, she pointed to the door. "Go get yourself some breakfast. You'll need the energy." She said. When I got back, she was reading a book in the library. I sat down next to her and she snapped at me. Literally, she snapped her fingers at me. "Go grab a book. It looks like you're going to need it." I didn't ask what she meant. Instead I groaned. "Can't you just make me do more pushups? Is it okay if it's a picture book?" She gave me a glare and I gave in, picking out a driving manual. I needed to study for my drivers license.

And thats how day went. Besides the usual push ups and food fetching, she liked to play chess. We played against one another, and I almost won a few times. After a few days, she'd use this one tactic- just talking. She asked me questions and I had to answer.

One day I decided to throw it back in her face. "So what about your family?" She lost her edge after that, and I almost one, but I saw that she was angry, so I took a loss. Calypso- 36 Leo- ½. She forfeited a game because she had to sleep. Closest thing I ever got to a victory.

Sometimes she answered the questions and I learned a bit about her. She liked singing, and she was stuck here. Literally stuck. Her parents weren't coming for her and her papers got all messed up. Once she was 21 they'd drop her onto the street. Sad, but I understood bad family relations.

"So do you regret what you did to get in here?" I asked one day. She gave me a funny look. "Yes. I made a bad mistake and I'm stuck here. How about you?"

I knew that a few days ago I wouldn't have told anyone, but she'd confided in me, so I trusted her. "I'm kind of framed, but I know who's to blame." I said. She gave me the glare that I've gotten used to. "No seriously. You went to Goode Academy. You heard of Octavian?" She visibly stiffened. "I'll take that as a yes. You see, my aunt, she got behind on bills while I was gone last summer. She asked for some money from the wrong people and bam! Drugs in the garage." I began.

It was all true, but piecing together the rest was hard. "I didn't argue, but then my friend got a bag of the stuff in his room." I explained the rest to Calypso. She nodded a little, telling me to continue. When I finished she asked the million dollar question. "But why? I mean, you could get out easily and he must've known you'd step up and take one for your friend." I nodded at that. Octavian was too smart to make that kind of mistake. "I've been just as stumped." I said.

We spent most of the game thinking, but not always about chess. It was at the end of the game she gave me an answer. "It sounds like blackmail." I gave her a weird look, but she didn't sound like she was kidding. "Really, this could be a part of a bigger threat. A display of power. Someone is using you as an example." I gave it some serious thought when I left her room, sitting in my bunk.

The more I thought about it, the more sense it made. I was a pawn, just like in the chess games. You sacrifice a pawn to get something you want. But what was I being used for?

**The cliffs! Oh, baby! Guys, you rock! I'm so glad and surprised of how supportive you're being! another story to recommend!**

**Genius of the Stocks- forgot. It's one of my favorites.(But not yet complete)**

**Annabeth: Where are you? **

**LHG: Everywhere, and nowhere. It's like I'm a... shadow.**

**Percy: I think I understand...**

***Everyone lifts eyebrows***

**Annabeth: Keep telling yourself that, Seaweed Brain...**

**LostHeroGuide :)**


	10. Christmas break pt 1

**Guys, no freaking out. I was late last time because of something stupid going on . I fixed the problem, and it took me a full day. I hope you don't hate me for it. Now, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: No PJO for LHG. It's all Ricks.**

**Percy: I still think I understand…..**

***We all leave to read the story***

**Annabeth:**

It was all my fault. I'm the reason Leo's in prison. All I could think about was how quickly Luke could get everyone of my other friends sent there, too. It was San Francisco all over again.

My friends needed help, I gave in to Luke. Then, when the moment was right, I ran.

But I can't do that now. My new friends are being used as bait. If I take it, I don't just throw my life away, I throw out theirs too. So I did what Luke says. Every weekend we he picks me up in his car and we join Ethan and his friends at their fraternity. I've been doing this for a week now and I've never felt so helpless. Luke hasn't tried anything… too bad. I would never let that go and I _wouldn't _care if I had to get taken down to take him down. So he's trying to be a good, abusive, manipulative boyfriend.

I hate every second of it. I hate him, I hate Ethan Nakamura for letting it go, and I above all hate myself for letting it happen. I have to play along and I don't ever forget to be arrogant and snarky around them.

And then there's Percy. I have to avoid my friends in class, but above all, I have to avoid him. I lock myself in my room during lunch and I sit as far away from them as possible.

Now I know that Octavian is helping in on this. His 'special friends' save me seats in classes and I'm not bullied by them anymore. I even got a special text from Rachel. _I told you it wasn't meant to be. :)_

So now I hate her too. None of my friends can help, Percy can't help, and I'm the Damsel in Distress. I can't leave my situation, and no one will ever be able to help me. I just hope Percy can move on and find someone. Cheesy yes, but true. I hope he moves on because I've seen the way he looks at me in class now. He's as heartsick as I am.

**Percy:**

I don't know what happened. Maybe I was the bad boyfriend or I didn't do enough. All I know is that she's going out with a college Sophomore named Luke. Rachel sent me pictures of them together and a little note that said. _You were warned._

I spend most of my free time swimming. Five hours of it after school lets out. I just swim laps and sometimes Nico and Thalia are there trying to get me out. I've stopped doing homework, I've stopped going outside. I've given up. By the end of this week, they both stopped trying.

I legitimately thought my life was over because the Wise Girl that called me Seaweed brain was gone from my life. Dating another boy. That was the part that scared me the most. She immediately met with someone else and is dating them. After a few days of watching Annabeth sitting next to Joe Bob or Matt Sloan, I knew that she'd given up too.

And that made me feel even worse.

**Nico:**

You want to be surprised? How about waking up at four in the morning to spy on a dog while she does her business? Mrs. O'Leary couldn't stay at the Jackson's and Percy is still going through his breakup. I'm on doggie duty...duty.

I'm really worried about that. He's barely touched his food and he's just given up. The fact that me and Thalia are back together reminds him of her, so we try to get to him separately. It still doesn't work. Grover makes sure that he gets up for school, otherwise he wouldn't bother getting up.

Now I'm waking up at four to make sure the dog can go. I was about to go back in when I got the phone call that changed it all. 

"Whats up?" I didn't recognize the caller ID. "Nico? Nico! Yes this works! Okay, listen closely. We're being used. I don't know what for, I don't know why, but I was a warning. Nico, you listening? I've only got a few minutes." I was so surprised. Leo was still in juvie. How was he?...

"Dude, someone is using us to get to someone else! Octavian is part of it! I need you to see whats up, okay? It's the reason you were framed." He was speaking quietly like his life depended on how silent and urgently he contacted us. "Leo, what do you mean?" I was trying to wrap my head around this theory. "Get to Octavian or Rachel! You have to get the answer for yourself! Oh-" Someone broke off the call on the other end. I kept trying to talk to him, but he didn't answer.

I know Leo wouldn't call unless it was important. I guess I had to look under a few rocks to figure out what was going on.

I visited Rachel first. Octavian had set her up with a private room, but that didn't stop me. I wasn't someone to give up. Last year, I nearly destroyed him, but he'd thrown a curve: I'll hurt your friends. Not me, my friends. I backed off, but that didn't mean I was scared to get my hands dirty again.

I knocked on Rachel's door and she didn't answer at first. I was seriously debating whether or not to break down the door when it did open. I must've looked really ridiculous in skull and bones pajamas while holding a little black poodle, but she still gasped when she saw me.

She backed up, and I took the chance to go into her dorm. "Sit down. We've got some things to talk about."

**Leo:**

Getting the phone wasn't so hard, but getting a signal? Not so easy. Calypso kind of owns the place and I just asked her. She got one quickly, but explained the real problem. "No signals in here. There's a square foot of coverage by the rec room window, but that's always locked." I just had to smile. Locks I can handle. But the phone I'd be a sitting duck out there. No, somewhere more private.

And so at three in the morning Calypso let me into her room. "Did you get that other stuff I asked for?" I asked she got out the pringles can and the wire. "You are a girl of many talents." I complimented her. She smiled slightly. "Anything to get back at Octavian." And with that, I set to work constructing the Can-tenna.

It was a really basic thing, so I won't go into detail, but I shoved it out of her window, through the bars that made jumping impossible and I pointed my special device in the direction of the school. My phone got a signal.

So I called Nico. First person I could think of and luckily I had his number memorized. When we spoke I made it quick, but the can-tenna broke. I had just a few minutes and then it burst into flames. Me and Calypso looked pretty funny stomping up and down on a burning pringles can.

"Great, now I look like you." She looked grimy and covered in sweat. It was kind of hot, actually.

"You'll get over it. Thank you, just for all you've done." He said. She raised an eyebrow. "The Lord of Awesome is thanking me? Very unlike you Valdez."

"Yeah, well just wait until I get you out of here. I-" She put a hand over my mouth. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Leo. It won't work." She said. I didn't stop. "I'm not lying. I'll get you out of here. It'll take a while, sure, but -" She stopped me, but not with a hand over my mouth. Instead she kissed me.

I remember once seeing Percy after Annabeth kissed him. He had to remember how to breath. Now I understood. It was like your brain just forgot everything besides what you're kissing.

She sat in front of me while I gaped like a fish. She didn't meet my eyes. "Get out Valdez. And when you leave, try and forget about me. I don't think you'll ever see me again."

I did what she asked, but it was a little different than that. I felt like I was in a trance, and when I got to my bed, my brain was still in autopilot. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

**Nico:**

Information gathering was a very slow process. I didn't know what to expect from Rachel, but she didn't give me anything. Instead she pointed out that I had no real evidence. Sadly, she was right.

I was going to give up, after only a week of searching. Then I caught a break from one of my friends, Ella. She was in the library with Tyson, Percy's half brother. I just sat with them, throwing in the towel. But when I looked at Ella, she looked curious. I know she's really smart, even though she doesn't let on.

It was a risk, but I explained the situation to her. After a while she got a out a chess board, and picked up a pawn. "Pawns. Pawns have kings. Kings use pawns. Blonde and blue king. Green and black king. Kings and queens and pawns. Pawns and queens?" She phrased the last bit like a question. She was talking in riddles. "Grey and blonde. Crying because of her king. Sad. Wants to be with the other one." Now that sounded confusing.

I grabbed her hand, gently. "Ella, you are a genius. Thank you for your help." She nodded her head and I left, still thinking about what she had said.

When I got back to my dorm, I pulled out a chess set. I'd invited Grover, and only Grover, into the investigation. He sat across from me and I tried to make sense of it all. I picked up a king. "Okay, so a king uses pawns. Leo told me that he was a pawn. Like he was used as a warning." I said. Grover nodded his head. He picked up the other king. "Octavian. It has to be. He's the biggest king in this school." He said.

I shook my head. "No, when Ella said king, I didn't feel like she meant Octavian" I said. It was so weird discussing chess like it was all real. Especially with my eco friendly detective. "Green and black…. thats Percy." I said, setting my king aside. Now Grover was tapping the king to his thigh. "Kings use pawns….. but what about the others pawns? Do you remember when…." He trailed off. I knew what he was talking about. Leo liked to use the other person's pawns as shields when he played chess. It gave him an edge.

"Manipulation. Someone used Leo as a shield. But the other shields…." I pointed to the rest of the board. "We're still here. Being used as a smoke screen. But by who?" I asked. Grover shrugged, but he put down his king in the center of the board, like it was on trial. "Didn't Ella say something about queens?" I nodded my head. "So what did she say?"

"The queen was crying because of her king. She wanted to be with the other one…" Then I facepalmed. "No, she said the 'blonde and grey' one. Who do we know who has blonde hair and grey eyes?" I asked. Grover's eyes widened. "No way. Leo in juvie and Annabeth breaking up with Percy? That can't be related…." But I saw the gears in his brain moving now. He was getting into it like I was.

"But what about Octavian? He said Octavian was behind it all." Grover reminded me. I frowned. Yes, Octavian had to be a part of that. How else could it all of happened. "Could Octavian be used as a pawn?" I asked no one in particular. Grover raised his eyebrow. "Only to one person. Rachel. And she has a crush on…?" I facepalmed again and cursed.

"She wanted to get rid of Annabeth! Leo went to juvie and I stayed behind. She broke up with Percy a few days later! She's out of the way." Then I looked at the king, still on trial. I picked it up. "Have you gotten a good look at the guy that picks up Annabeth every weekend? He has blonde hair, but I've never seen his eyes…." I said. Grover was catching on. "He's her old boyfriend. Do you think?..." Honestly I didn't know what to think. But this was a good lead.

"We need to contact one of Annabeth's friends from California. Anyone she might've mentioned?" He nodded his head. "Yeah. She mentioned a name. I could get her Skype address." He said. I nodded my head. "Do it quick. We've got four days until winter break. If this guy is with Octavian…" I let the possibilities hang in the air. Me and Grover would get to the bottom of it.

But then we'd tell Percy.

**This was nice. Guys, again, really sorry about last time. It was being stupid, and I had to go from copy-and-paste to Microsoft word. **


	11. Christmas break pt 2

**Sorry I'm late. I was grounded. Actually, I still am. Hehehe such a rebel.**

**Annabeth:**

I was sitting in my room during lunch when he came to get me. He'd told me I'd be going to a christmas party with him, but… I felt like something else might be going on. By now, Thalia is ignoring me. So is Grover, Nico, Leo (He just got out of Juvie), Jason, Piper… everybody. I did exactly what I wanted to do. I distanced them so well, they were no longer my friends.

So why did I feel like schist?

I still loved Percy, and I doubt that that'll change. I wish I could forget him, but then it would be like forgetting a part of me. Percy _was_ a part of me. He was my shoulder to cry on, my best friend (on the boys side), and he was there for me when others weren't. No, I didn't want to forget him, but it hurt to think about him.

I saw him in the halls yesterday, just walking. Nico and Grover were next to him, trying to make sure he didn't see me, but our eyes connected. They looked hollow. Sad that I hadn't tried to reach out to him. He'd tried many times, but Luke blocked his number on my phone. If he didn't know it, he'd probably guessed it. Luke knew I was still in love.

So he decided I'd be staying with him and the fraternity for the break. My own room, thank goodness, but no temptation to be only a few blocks from his apartment. I didn't think Luke trusted me at all. Smart guy. Wish he was dumber.

"Ready to go, Annie?" He asked. He'd been breaking into my dorm so much, I've gotten used to it. I didn't even flinch at his words. Instead I allowed myself to be led to his car. He told me I wouldn't need mine for the break.

I should've known it was a trap.

**Thalia:**

He was getting worse. I was at his apartment for the weekend and he didn't know the real reason. His parents were out of town until Christmas Eve, so me and Nico would alternate Percy-sitting duties. I was watching TV, but he was sitting on the couch next to me, staring at nothing. I went through my breakup with Nico. I knew what was happening.

Percy was still heartsick. A full month and he couldn't get over her. I understood a little. She and him met when they were five and had been best friends ever since. When she left, Percy had been okay, but only because he knew he could keep trying to get her forgiveness. The fact that he was separated from her by a longer distance only made it easier.

But now she was New York, a few blocks away from his apartment. So close physically, but the emotional gap was way too big. She'd really hurt my little cousin. Okay, he's a little older than me, but still. Right now, he just felt so small. Like if I looked away and then back real fast, he'd have shrunken.

So we ignored her. We all made a pact to just not talk to her. She'd talk to us in her own time and we'd choose whether or not to forgive her. It seemed really fair to us, for what she did to Percy. I thought that in a few weeks she'd come to her senses and try to make up with us.

But then someone stepped up to defend her. Told us that we should all still try to be her friends. Bad enough it was even suggested, but worse. Percy was the one still defending her.

That was how we knew he still loved her. That's why me and Nico were checking in on him. We were afraid he'd do something stupid, as most Kelp Faces tend to do.

"Percy, do you want me to get you dinner? We could order out." I told him. He didn't answer me. I rolled my eyes. He needed to eat, but since he got home, he just wouldn't. I ordered pizza anyway. Pizza is the ice cream of male break-up foods. Or was that blue pancakes? Oh well.

"Perce, I get that you loved her. You're confused and you don't know why she left you. Maybe it was for Luke, maybe it wasn't." I said. I don't normally go into spontaneously amazing speeches. But my cousin was hurting. He needed comfort, and me and Nico had to give it to him.

He's doomed.

That doesn't mean I wasn't going to give it a shot. "But that doesn't mean that your life is over. This is just another ball getting thrown at you. Don't give up." I said, patting his back. When he finally looked up at me, I was shocked.

He had tears running down his cheek. His hair had taken on a grayish tint. Worst of all was his eyes. The regular green irises looked paler. Colder. He tried to speak, but it only came out a whisper. I barely heard it.

"What if I already have?"

**Annabeth**

I was the idiot.

For first going out with Luke and not looking past his charming demeanor. For thinking I could escape by running. For letting him turn me against my friends.

For me to let Percy walk away.

I was in at the frat party, trying to look annoyed with everything (which wasn't hard) and being rude and uncooperative. Every person that Luke introduced me to, I gave them a sneer. He'd apologize for my behavior, and when they left, he'd slap me.

I had two bruised cheeks and a bit of my hair dripping with beer. I didn't care anymore. He wasn't showing me off as his girlfriend anymore. I was a trophy. A conquest.

He'd actually gotten a new girlfriend, Kelli. I'd met her once or twice, and she saw it fit to treat me like her and Luke's pet. She was the reason my hair was covered in beer.

Since he didn't want me, I guess he should let me go, right? Wrong. He kept me around above all to make sure I was miserable.

Luke's lieutenant, a guy with an eyepatch named Ethan, came over and spoke to Luke. Something about a guest of honor? I didn't ask. I might just get hit again.

When Ethan left, Luke gave me a dazzling smile. "Want a glass of punch?" I raised my eyebrow at him. Of course I didn't want any of the punch. I didn't need to see the other people wobbling around to know it was spiked.

He gave me a knowing glare. "How about some water? You can spit with that." He said. I wasn't stupid, but he led me to the table, dragging me by my arm. He filled a glass himself, but I still didn't trust him.

Then he let me go. "You can judge. Spit if you want to." He said.

Another thing I'm an idiot for doing. I drank the water.

The first sip told me it was drugged, but when I did try to spit, Luke grabbed me. He grabbed my lips, holding them shut. I tried to stomp on his foot. I kicked out like a child. I tried to fight him off, but then he punched my gut.

I swallowed involuntarily. Whatever it was, it worked fast. I was on my knees, but I felt like I had gotten lower than that. Like six feet deep. My last thought before I blacked out was a silent plea:

_Percy, forgive me._

**Hope you guys like it still!**


	12. Betrayals and Interviews

**Annabeth:**

What felt like ten days was ten minutes. I'd only been out of it for ten minutes. How do I know? I was in Luke's room, tied to his bed. He had an alarm clock on his desk and I could see it well.

I had no headache, no pain, besides my face. I think Luke may have slapped me a few times while dragging me up the stairs. In fact, I realized how disheveled my clothing was. My shirt was torn near the bottom. My jeans were on backwards. With a gag I realized someone had _undressed me._

I didn't cry. I haven't cried for a month now and my body is screaming at me to just break down. But I don't. Partially because that would only satisfy Luke, to have me cry like a pathetic little girl.

But the biggest reason was because of the guest of honor sitting in the corner of the room.

"Rachel."

She smiled at me, but I felt the cold pure anger trying to reach the surface of her act. When she stood, she took it slow. Like she wanted to savor her victory over me. When she reached the foot of my bed, I realized how long she'd been waiting for this.

She put her hands on the mattress, leaning in close. "Hey Annie. Been a while, huh?" She said, trying to get a reaction out of me. Sorry to disappoint, but I don't give in.

She gave me a pouty look. "You've caused me a lot of trouble, Annie. I thought I was rid of you when we were twelve. Thought Percy could be mine." She said. This time she slapped me when she didn't get a good reaction. I still didn't crack.

"Then you showed up. Ruined everything. Lucky for me, Octavian looked past the anger. Asked 'why were you back?'" She pushed back and walked toward the desk. That was when I noticed the camera. It was a Polaroid, one of those cameras that print the picture.

"I'm glad when he found Luke online. A list of crimes. Some abuse towards an undisclosed person. Who could that be?" She asked innocently. When she came back to me she had the pictures in her hands. I nearly cried by what I saw.

She saw my face change, if only for a second. She smiled. "Yeah, Luke had fun with this part. He took them himself." She said, waving them in my face. "I can't wait for Christmas. That's when these go online. Luke keeps the physical copy for his little black book, but then the rest goes out for the whole world to see. Best gift ever. I doubt Percy will wanna even look at you, knowing what you really are."

I felt my grip tighten on the cords around my wrists. She was willing to ruin my life, all on the illusion that Percy loved her. "Percy will always love me." I lied. "He would never love you."

After what I put Percy through, he'd never love me. But I could throw anything at Rachel from this position. Words and threats would be part of that.

"When he comes for me, and you can bet that he will, he will stop you. Even if he didn't love me, he would do it just to see you fail." I said. Rachel sneered. "When we start dating, I'll be glad to see you've been put in your place. Below the ground."

She left then, but I didn't cry yet. I had to escape. Then I'd make sure Luke could never bother me again.

**Nico:**

It took too long to contact Reyna. She'd finally accepted when we told her we were friends with Annabeth, but we hadn't given her any details.

The screen flickered to life in front of me and Grover. Like many, we were staying for a little longer at the dorms.

"Hey guys, what's up?" She asked. She had dark hair and obsidian eyes. She spoke with an accent. Brazilian, maybe?

We didn't give her names and skipped the formalities. We immediately began to explain...

**Yes, it's short this week... but for good reason! Next week, the big chapter comes out! (WWZ Foghorn noises)**


End file.
